Mirror Images
by Angels Have Gone
Summary: An update! Back to the twins - edging on Mordor! (-gasp-) Anyway.. please r&r and you shall be worshipped. ^.^
1. Sunrise

Weee.. another fic. LotR, of course. This is a little blip with Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn. I'm not sure if I'll develop it any more.. only reviews with ideas shall save it from the doom of one-chapter-ness! R&R and I'll buy you a golden ring..

                                    _No.. not _that_ ring…_

-A

Mirror Image 

            Two figures stood stone still on the hill of Amon Sûl, looking out across the Weather Hills. In the east the sun rose, warming their backs. It had been but a few months since they'd returned to the Wilds and they'd seen no sign of the Dúnadain. Grasses rustled behind them, neither moved so much as an eyelash. 

            "We hear you Aragorn, son of Arathorn, it is of little use to try to surprise Elves." Came one voice.

            "And certainly not two whom regularly travel with at least one Dúnadan at all times." Came the second.

            Both turned as one to face the Man stepping out of the over grown stone fortress with smiles on their faces.

            "By Elbereth. And here I thought I had grown quiet. It seems I have more practice ahead of me." The Man moved with the ease of youth and the grace of age – much like the two before him did. 

            "We have been waiting for you. *Cormealye lindua ele lle, Aragorn, toror´." One stepped forward and embraced the Ranger.

            "It does me good to see you two again, Elladan." Aragorn returned the hearty embrace, then turned to the other Elf, who had a grin on his face.

            "*Mae govannen, Aragorn, nae saian luume´ toror´amin." Elrohir gave Aragorn the same welcoming embrace.

            "*Vedui´, both of you." Aragorn smiled and looked at the two in wonder. "Ed´ i´ear ar´ elenea! I cannot believe how similar you have grown! The same to the last strand of hair.."

            "Well, we are twins." Elladan smirked and the Man rolled his eyes. 

            "Yes, but some time ago I could see some differences, but now you are mirror images." It was true; the two Elves looked exactly the same by now: raven wing's hair, flawless and pale skin, gray eyes, even their facial features had grown identical. 

            "Then how can you be sure it was I that greeted you first?" Elladan arched a slender eyebrow.

            "You always stand on the right when the two of you are side by side, Elladan." The twins exchanged a look and a grin.

            "Very observant Aragorn. We were wondering when someone would realize that. We'll have to think of another way to confuse you." Elrohir's smile was mischievous, together he and Elladan could look impish when they wished to.

            "Your look worries me Elrohir, I'll have to keep an eye on the two of you. But please, do not try to confuse me too soon – we've orcs to hunt and no one ever knows which of you is the other. For some reason they look to me for cues." 

            It took but a moment for the twins' faces to become serious, almost grave, in their expression.

            "Where were they first seen and who has been tracking them?" Elladan's voice broke the second of silence. 

            "Just north of Fornost and Haeranan has been following them." Aragorn paused and looked at the sky. "We should be on our way, we've a lot of ground to cover-"

            "Nonsense, using our roads and our pace we can make the journey in less than three days, it's only two hundred and twenty five miles as the crow flies from where we stand now." Elrohir cut in. 

            "As the crow flies or as the Rangers walk." The older twin's voice slipped in smoothly after his brother had spoken his piece.

            "Perhaps. We are meeting up with four of our riders somewhere between here and there."

            "Six Dúnadian and two Elves of the House of Elrond against a score of orcs.."

            "Sounds like fun." Elladan finished his brother's sentence with a smirk. Thank the Valar their father either did not know or simply chose not to comment on their wanderings with the Rangers of the North. 

†

So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Should I do more with it? Please click the review button and let me know!!

By the way – translations! ::whacks head on the desk:: Sorry! Thank you to Oakenshield for pointing that out! Bad A.. very bad A

Cormealye lindua ele lle, Aragorn, toror´. – Our hearts sing to see you again, Aragorn, brother. Mae govannen, Aragorn, nae saian luume´ toror´amin. – Well met, Aragorn, It has been too long my brother. Vedui´ - Greetings Ed´ i´ear ar´ elenea! – By the stars and sea! 


	2. Reunion

Yay! Chapter two. I hope this meets everyone's standards and I hope to get a bit on the orc-hunt out as soon as I can manage! Thanks to all you lovely reviewers out there!! Please keeping on reading and reviewing!

-A

Reunions 

            Quiet footfalls met the soft grass and leaves that covered the scarcely visible path the Rangers followed. The two Elves ducked and leapt over fallen branches and under low saplings. Twin smiles of exhilaration were set on their young-looking faces, they were running because they could, for the thrill of the wind against their faces. 

            Elladan glanced over his shoulder, smiling to see his foster brother, Aragorn, just a few paces behind him. Though the Man had some Elven blood in him, he could still not hope to beat the twins. They had reached Chetwood with no incident and they weren't expecting any 'til they reached Fornost.

            Elrohir and Elladan both came to a swift halt, allowing Aragorn to catch up as they listened. The Ranger listened as well and they all exchanged a look before dashing off the path and hiding amongst the brush. All three had drawn bows, ready to reach for their quivers - just in case. 

            The riders approached easily, nearly all of them looked similar - lean, dark, and weather beaten. Dúnadain riders. As one the three stood up carefully, smiles of recognition on their faces. Aragorn stepped out in front of the riders. "It's taken you long enough to find your way north, my friends." 

            "And it seems you've all grown deaf and blind; hardly even seeing a fellow Dúnadan as well as two Elves ready to ambush.. tsk tsk." Elrohir smirked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth in a clucking sound. The lead rider jumped down and embraced Aragorn.

            "Eymen! We'd nearly started to worry you'd been delayed." Aragorn embraced the other man whose hood had been thrown back to reveal a head of chestnut hair. The two Elves stood by, watching the reunion and awaiting their turn.

            "Aye, a small band of trolls that we simply wanted to get around, not through. But here we are." Eymen smiled and returned the brotherly embrace, then caught sight of the twin Elves. "Elladan? Elrohir? By Elbereth I cannot tell whom is whom!"

            The brothers exchanged a look and smirked.

            "We shall hold our manners, Eymen, and toy only after we've slain the foul beasts we hunt. Elrohir would have it that we confuse you, but I say wait 'til the calm has come. It is good to see you again." Elladan stepped forward and was rather surprised to be caught in a bear-like hug. 

            "Perhaps we should simply carve your names into your foreheads." The Man grinned and then greeted the younger twin the same way. 

            "You'd have to catch us first, dear Eymen.' Elrohir grinned, then looked up at the rest of the riders. "We should be on our way."

            'That we should. Druain!" Another Man rode forward, leading three horses. A deep coloured brown was the only one with saddle - the one for Aragorn, which he mounted gladly. 

            "I thank you Eymen for a break in our running!"

            Elrohir laughed. "Aragorn! Surely your endurance improved since our last meeting?"

            "Nay, it seems it hasn't, dear brother. We've worn our foster brother thin with our strong pace. Alas! I fear we will now use the fine beasts presented to us." Elladan grinned and mounted one of the two gray horses, his brother soon followed on the other.

            "It is good to have you back with us, we will have great need of your light spirits." Eymen shook his head with a grin, then nodded that they continued onward. With smiles upon their faces, the twin lords of Imladris charged their mounts forward, the rest of the company thundering behind them on their way north.


	3. Surprises

Wow. I got really bored in class today so… yay! Two more chapters! Possibly even another one if I can write fast enough (my hand hurts!). But here they are. Please read and review! I love opinions. 

To lys: I've got the orc hunt written – it's in the next chapter

To Vision: I hope you approve of the length of these two! They seem longer to me but hey. I didn't mean for the last one to be so short, but my train of thought left my dry –twitch- don't you hate it when that happens?

-A

Surprises 

            Though their pace had been quick and steady, more so than human feet could have managed. The three that had started now rode amongst the Dúnadain. Aragorn rode at their front more often than not, he was seen as their chief after all. Elladan and Elrohir rode where they pleased, though they preferred towards the center and front. Their way of riding and their appearance gave their race away, both brothers were aware of the deep hatred that ran between orcs and Elves and they did not wish to become targets so soon. Most of their journey, though, was spent in conversation with Eymen, Aragorn, and each other.

            They were not quite sure when it was that they reached the Northern Hills, but it was obvious when they did. A few small villages were all that lay between the Rangers and Fornost, but with the first one they happened upon their resolve became set. It couldn't have been too long ago that the orcs had passed through, leaving a ruined wake in their path; dead Men, livestock, and even some younger boys and women were being mourned and removed, fences being rebuilt, crops were trying to be saved. 

            Elladan felt a great sympathy for those who mourned, he saw identical expressions on his brothers' faces. Both knew what it was like to lose family to darkness. The riders, though all wished to stop and help, pressed on – the orcs were still on the move and they passed many more morbid scenes as they drew closer to Fornost.

            The hills they rode over grew larger, they were growing close to Arnor. Elrohir drifted in and out of awareness, resting himself for the battle he knew would come. His brother watched him carefully, knowing that though Elrohir's eyes were open, he slept. It was their way of remaining aware when in dangerous situations. Only when they were home in Imladris or in Lórien did the twins feel safe enough to sleep with their eyes closed.

            Suddenly Elrohir's mount snorted and reared back. The Elf would have tumbled off if he'd not wrapped his fingers in the mane and reins before he drifted off. Elrohir let out a yelp as he was jolted out of sleep and looked down to see what had spooked the horse. A good natured glare quickly came over his face. 

            "Haeranan!  Are you trying to send me to an early grave?!" 

            The Ranger that had been hidden in the dense brush stood up, brushing leaves out of his hair and away from his cloak. "Hardly an early one if you are who I believe you to be, Elrohir." The Man grinned and looked up, fairly sure he had the right twin.

            Elladan smirked, then heaved a sigh and shook his head. "_I_ am over here, Haeranan, _that_ is Elladan." Elrohir glanced back at him and shook his head as well, playing along. Both caught Aragorn's amused smile at their antics. Poor Haeranan looked thoroughly confused.

            "But I was sure that it was.." The Ranger looked from one twin to the other. Finally, Elrohir broke into a grin.

            "You were correct the first time, forgive us but we could not pass up the chance." Elladan spoke the apology and Haeranan was quick to forgive, moving off to report to Aragorn in hushed tones. Elladan's gaze drifted over the hills, then movement caught his eyes. Before a word was spoken, the Elf drew his bow, nocked an arrow and fired. It was not aimed to kill but whomever it was now had their cloak pinned to the ground. 

            Elrohir looked ahead, having seen his brother fire before anyone realized anything was done. Aragorn broke off his conversation, confused, he could not see what Elladan had hit.

            "Elladan? Please enlighten us as to the purpose of that." Aragorn gave his foster brother a questioning look.

            "Someone was sneaking around." Elladan shrugged and rode off, returning moments later with a traveler of sorts walking in front of him.

            "Jephima?" Eymen questioned the hooded figure with a slight smirk.

            The Man threw back his hood with a scowl, glaring at the chestnut haired man. "I had not expected to be a target until we'd spotted the orcs." He was just barely an adult and looked very unhappy at the blade that was pressed to the back of his neck. He hadn't expected to join their group like this. Jephima looked to Haeranan for help.

            "He is a friend, relax your blade young lord." Elladan did as he was told, sheathing the sword carefully.

            Jephima looked up at his discoverer and was shocked to see one who looked exactly the same as the first ride over. He'd never seen twins before, not identical at least. Then something else caught his eyes; their ears were pointed.

"Elves? We ride with Elves?!"

Haeranan shook his head, smiling at the amused looks on the twins' faces. "Forgive him, he is still young and unworldly. He's never met or seen Elves, even though you two are so common in our company."

Elladan and Elrohir glanced over to Aragorn, who looked as amused as they did.

"Mae govannen, Jephima." Elrohir spoke gently and only received a confused look from the boy. He looked back at Haeranan. "Not versed in Sindarin?" 

"He is, but I think he's a bit tongue-tied. I doubt he'd ever expected to be using it."

Elladan smiled. "Perhaps my brothers and I should only speak in our tongue. The young one may find his tongue loosened if he wishes to keep up." Jephima looked a bit overwhelmed with the idea, then he managed a question.

"_Brothers?_" The boy looked around, he saw no other Elves in the company.

"Aragorn is our foster brother." Elrohir clarified.

Haeranan cleared his throat to get the attention of the riders and his young charge. "There will be plenty of time for talk later, but the orcs do not wait for us to finish pleasantries. We are five miles behind them and Fornost is only fifteen miles off. We have distance to gain, my friends."

Two more horses were produced and soon the band of eight was off again, riding in high spirits. 

†

Mae govannen – well met


	4. Plans and Action

And here is chapter four. More yayness! Time for some action!

-A

Plans and Action 

            The hills now grew smaller and more drawn out as they approached Fornost; the Rangers could see a dark band in front of them. The Elves had ridden ahead to count their numbers and were now returned.

            "There's forty if there's less." Elladan was the first to reach Aragorn, Elrohir trotted over next to compare numbers.

            "I counted forty seven from where I hid amongst the trees." Elladan nodded in agreement.

            Aragorn considered for a moment, then spoke to the small company of eight. "Elladan, take Jephima, Haeranan, and Farren into the forest and hide yourselves in the trees and brush, be ready to fire when the orcs enter. The rest of us will lure and drive them towards you -"

            Elladan cut Aragorn off angrily, "You plan to use my brother as bait?!" The Man simply shrugged.

            Elrohir rested a calming hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Fear not Elladan. We both know that I will be able to out run the beasts. I'm capable of watching after myself." 

            The older brother sighed. "Be careful, then, and keep on your toes or I will cut them off when I get a hold of you." They embraced quickly before Elladan went off, taking those indicated with him.

            "Why will your brother act as bait?" Jephima rode beside Elladan, breaking the tense silence that had set in.

            "Because orcs will break off anything if they have a chance to catch an Elf. They hate us as we hate them. They will torture, twist, and kill any of my race they can get their filthy hands on." Elladan sunk deeper into though. He'd already lost his mother to fell creatures, he did not wish to lose his brother as well. This was a tactic they'd used before, but it had always been Elladan to lure them, never Elrohir. But he knew his brother would be all right. A good rider and a better runner, Elrohir wouldn't be stupid nor would he be as slow as a Man might be. Elladan wondered if Elrohir had ever worried this much. The Elf looked around, they were safely in the forest.

            "Dismount, find yourselves hiding places from which you can clearly see all around you. Do not fire until you are sure of your target. Remember – our friends will be in the midst of them." _Yes, our friends and my brothers._ Elladan sighed and dismounted, allowing the horse to wander off. The Elf found his way into a tree that branched out over the path. Now all they could do was wait.

†

            Aragorn watched the dark creatures from his place on the hill. He turned to his Elven brother, Elrohir looked almost nervous. "Lle eithel, Elrohir? Lle sinta lle antail uma sina."

            Elrohir licked his lips absently, then shook his head 'no'. "Amin eithel, Aragorn." The Elf sighed quietly and looked to Aragorn. "I just hope I can run as fast as I believe I can."

            "You're sure you do not want your horse?"

            "No, they must believe that they have a chance at catching me."

            Aragorn clapped Elrohir on the shoulder. "Quel marth ar' naa alaka." The Ranger managed a smile. "Elladan would never forgive me should anything befall you before you reach the wood." Elrohir could only nod before he set off – the orcs would see him soon and the riders would have to be ready. 

            Elrohir managed to keep his face blank as he rounded a bend in the dirt road. His heart pounded and felt as if it would leap to his throat, but the young Elf managed to calm  his fear. The forest was close enough, he could make it safely.

            Black Speech splintered through the air, hurting his fine ears. Adopting an expression of fear and surprise, Elrohir stood frozen as he came face to face with the orcs. One of them yelled a command and he took off, hearing them give chase. The wind whipped his dark hair back and whistled past his ears, almost drowning out the horrible sounds behind him. Farther off he could hear hoof beats, the Rangers were upon them. Only a bit farther before he reached the wood.

            His mind preoccupied, Elrohir did not see the root jutting out before him.

†

            Elladan watched his brother worriedly. He strangled a cry before it left his throat, but Elrohir had stumbled and it cost him precious speed and time. One of the beasts nearly grabbed him. Before he knew it he saw Elrohir racing into the trees. Elladan set his bow aside and swung upside down, legs keeping a firm grip on the branch. He called to his brother and felt relief sweep through him when Elrohir's hands clasped his wrists. They both managed to get themselves up onto the branch as the Dúnadain in the trees and brush opened fire. 

            "Diola lle, Elladan." Elrohir panted, grateful for some time to catch his breath.

            "Thank me later, recover your breath and join the fight when you are able." Elladan had been firing steadily, but soon his quiver was empty. He saw Aragorn and Haeranan amongst the orcs. Elladan placed his bow back with his quiver and jumped down, two handed sword unsheathed easily as he joined the fray. Elrohir took his brother's place on the branch and began to empty his own quiver.

            Elladan found himself soon splattered with black blood, the gore was warm on his cool skin. Swift and graceful cuts and slashes found their marks, ripping through flesh and bone. Mercy meant nothing to him now. The Elf kept an eye on the Men, but he could do little more than watch his own back. Now that an Elf was back on the ground, the orcs fought to take him.

            But as fast as it had begun, the battle ended. Elladan watched as Aragorn dispatched of the last one. Now they could look after each other's wounds.

            "Elladan!" He turned to see who had called him. Haeranan. The Man was fussing over someone in the leaves. Elladan trotted over, realizing it was Jephima. The young man had an arrow embedded in his shoulder. "He is losing blood and the shaft must come out, I could use some help."

            The Elf nodded. "Prop him up and hold him firmly. It has not gone through all the way and it must – I will not pull it out with a barb on the tip lest I tear his muscles to shreds." The Ranger nodded and held the boy up. Elladan spoke to Jephima in a gentle voice. "You must hold still, Jephima. I am going to push the bolt through and the pain will be great, but then I will do everything I can to soothe it." 

            Jephima nodded and clung to Haeranan. Elladan realized that the two must be related, they looked enough alike to be brothers. He sighed and rolled his sleeves up, removing as much of the black blood from his hands as he could. As much as he hated to do it, when he saw the boy had finally relaxed he shoved the barbed arrow until it broke the flesh on the boy's back. Jephima cried out and ducked his head, shuddering with the waves of pain. Elladan worked quickly, opening the boy's tunic the rest of the way so he'd have a clear view of what he was doing. He broke off the tip and slid the black shaft out, tossing them both away. He took the skin of water that Haeranan provided and cleansed the blood away as best he could. They would have to find a place where he could work on Jephima with Elrohir's help. But for now they fashioned a temporary bandage from tunic hems and cloak edges.

            Soon enough, Aragorn and the rest made their way over, all of them looking well enough for the wear. Aragorn alone had received scratches on his arms and face, but nothing overly serious and Farren was nursing a sprained wrist. All in all, no one other than Jephima had been seriously harmed. Elladan frowned, now that the adrenaline levels in his body lowered, he realized that his right side burned with every movement he made and his left shoulder stung and flared with pain. 

            "Elladan? Are you all right?" Once he realized that neither of his brothers could see the wounds, but only the gore that covered him, Elladan nodded. They needn't know he was hurt. 

            "Yes, I'm in need of a bath, but I'm fine." Elladan forced a smile, but it was good enough to convince everyone.

            "I suggest we take up at the inn in Fornost for the night, Aragorn. We can tend to ourselves there and rest." Farren spoke up, holding his wrists carefully as he splinted it.

            Aragorn nodded his agreement. All he wished for at the moment was a bath and somewhere they could tend to their wounds without interference. 

            "To Fornost, then."

†

So there's the latest update. Hope you all enjoy! Please click the review button and let me know what you think!

Translations:

Lle eithel, Elrohir? Lle sinta lle antail uma sina. – Are you well, Elrohir? You need not do this.

Amin eithel, Aragorn – I'm fine, Aragorn

Quel marth ar' naa alaka – Good luck and be swift

Diola lle – Thank you


	5. Snowhill Inn

Another chapter.. I love you reviewers! 

-A

Note to lys: Tried to get in some of that Ranger on Ranger interaction – the Elves will be back I promise. 

Inn of the Snowhills 

            The inn was buzzing with activity and reminded most of the Dúnadain of the Prancing Pony in Bree, minus the hobbits that lived there. Aragorn found the innkeeper with Haeranan's help. Though Rangers were very common this far north, some were still skittish about them. The innkeeper, however, knew everyone in their band well enough to find rooms, though he couldn't promise there would be one for everyone. The men quickly agreed to take what they could get. Soon enough they were led to the rooms they would occupy, though the arrangements were not to be worked out yet – Jephima needed tending. As soon as the closest room was opened, Haeranan helped Jephima in, the twins close behind him. The rest of their small company retreated to clean off some.

            "Hey lad, see? We've found somewhere safe to work on that shoulder of yours." Haeranan spoke to Jephima, his voice worried. The boy was blood related, a cousin that he held as a brother. 

            Elrohir pulled Aragorn aside as the Man reentered the room after cleaning off. "Aragorn, try and see if you can entice Haeranan out of here. Elladan and I learned well from our father but we can do very little if we must work around a distraught Dúnadan."

            "Is it worse than it looks, then?"

            "Possibly. Elladan retrieved the bolt to study it, something had been soaked into the tip. Nothing too serious – if we are free to treat it now."

            Aragorn nodded and called to Haeranan. "Come my friend and let Elladan and Elrohir work. I assure that Jephima is in capable hands." As soon as the other Man was closer, Aragorn slung an arm around his shoulder. 'Besides, you look like you could use a drink, among other things."

            Haeranan sighed, then conceded to Aragorn's offer, knowing that he would only be in the way if he stayed. "Thank you, Aragorn." Haeranan managed a tentative smile as he was led downstairs. "I still fear for Jephima.. he is as a younger brother to me."

            "They are Lord Elrond's sons, Haeranan, and I trust no one else so much with my life. You should trust them."

            "It seems that I have little choice but to do so, doesn't it?" 

Aragorn sighed, it seemed as if there would be no reassuring Haeranan, but he could imagine the other man's feelings. He wasn't sure how he would react should anything have happened to Elladan or Elrohir, if they were harmed somehow. And he didn't really want to find out. Aragorn looked around the bustling tavern and found that Eymen and Farren had already settled at a table in the corner. He noticed that Farren had rewrapped his wrist and both looked to have a nice, if not quick, bath. Aragorn sighed wistfully, he'd only managed to wash away the blood and clean off his clothes as best he could. He made a note to soak for as long as he could as soon as he could manage. His train of thought was broken as Eymen voiced a greeting.

"Aragorn, Haeranan, sit down!" The chestnut haired man smiled, trying to lighten the mood as best he could. 

"I never got the chance to greet you properly Aragorn, it's good to see you in the north again. I feared I would have to spend more time with these two." Farren grinned, the only blond amongst their small group. It was then they all noticed one of their company was missing. 'Where's Maron?" 

Eymen and Aragorn exchanged a look before the darker of the two spoke; "If I know him as well as I claim to, I wager he's found a serving maid to bed down with for the evening." This comment brought a grin to everyone's faces. Maron was almost notorious amongst the Dúnadain for his 'involvement' with at least one maid in every town he passed through. 

"Let us hope he does not drift east to come to see the Elves." Haeranan smirked, beginning to relax some in the friendly atmosphere.

"Indeed, he's already making a bad name for us in the west, we need not have immortals think of us so lowly." Farren smiled, they all knew this last thought was hardly true. The Elves of Middle Earth had always been on good terms with the Numenorian lines from which all the Dúnadain were descended – Aragorn with the most direct line of all.

"Elladan and Elrohir certainly don't seem to think so -" 

"We've most likely all ready corrupted their fair minds." Farren shot back at Eymen and both men broke into laughter. 

"Aye, but you're right, the last thing we need is for Maron to become smitten with one who would never have him. Not even for a night." Eymen chimed in again.

"Unless the Wood Elves are as promiscuous as rumors claim…" Haeranan trailed off and they all looked to Aragorn whom only adopted an innocent expression.

"What?"

"Out of us present, you are the only one who has gone so far east to wander Mirkwood, surely you've run into Thranduil's folk."

"Perhaps I have.."

"Well tell us, dear Aragorn, are the rumors true?" Farren continued with a devious grin.

"I'll speak no ill of the Woodland Elves lest I find myself in Thranduil's dungeons for doing so." Aragorn shook his head with a smirk. "It is for your own safety that I speak naught of it, Farren."

The red head sighed sullenly. "You ruin our fun, Aragorn."

"Perhaps, but at least now you cannot fault me when you are caught." Aragorn laughed softly as Farren rolled his eyes. It was good to be amongst friends again. 


	6. Evening's End

More classes to get through, another chapter written. Huzzah!

-A

small note: Most of the dialogue between Elladan and Elrohir in the beginning is in Elvish. I just didn't feel like translating it all.. hehe.

Looking After 

            Elrohir heaved a sigh and collapsed bonelessly into a chair. He looked up at his older brother, and though Elladan looked as weary as he felt, his twin remained standing. A frown came across Elrohir's features. What was wrong with Elladan? 

            "Elladan? Lle esta?" Elrohir finally voiced his concern, grey eyes becoming worried. 

            "Uma, amin tereva." Elladan tried to keep his voice from wavering. His body was healing and though the process was quicker than that of Men's, it still seemed slow to him. Above all else, he was tired. But he would say not a word, he had no desire to be the cause of anyone's worry. "N'dela no'ta, Elrohir. Amin yerya." 

            "Mankoi lle maa vee' manka lle naa autaien lanta?" Elrohir challenged as he stood, his concern spiked now. After spending his entire life within riding distance of his twin he knew Elladan's habits. If something was bothering him, Elladan would not speak of it. "Elladan, saesa, mani naa ta?" 

            Elladan remained silent, much to his brother's dismay. "If this is the only way to get answers out of you Elladan, I'll do it." Elrohir prowled over and grabbed his brother by the edge of his jerkin and pushed him to tell wall. He'd never been the more patient of the two. 

            Elladan had been surprised when he was grabbed, but the shock was replaced by a new wave of pain when he hit the wall. He hissed at the burning, his breathing a bit faster, even after Elrohir had let him go. Elrohir looked ashamed, worried, and just a bit angry.

            "Stupid, arrogant brother of mine! Dolle naa lost! You're hurt and you did not tell us?!" 

            "It was not serious and I did not see the need to worry anyone with it." Elladan's voice grew quiet as he realized that Elrohir was right. 

            "You were going to just let it heal on its own? Elladan! Did you hear nothing Father taught us?!" Elrohir scowled and yanked his brother away from the wall and towards the door, too angry to be worried about hurting him.

            "Where are we going?" Elladan fought his brother's hold and drag, attempting to free himself.

            "To another room so we do not wake Jephima. You need to get properly cleaned up and taken care of." Elrohir seemed oblivious to Elladan's protests and struggles. 

            "Elrohir! Faina amin!" Elladan had no wish to be treated and looked after as a child was. "Aiya! Tanya awra!" He cried out when a stinging pain rushed down his arm from his shoulder.

            "It's your own fault that you're in pain now." Elrohir found another room and shoved his brother into it. Glad that the door locked from the outside, Elrohir left his brother while he went to retrieve some help.

†

            Aragorn smiled as he listened to Farren speak of the Dwarves of the Misty Mountains and the halls of the Lonely Mountain. Earlier, Eymen had spoken of Rohan, though his journey south was not nearly as recent as Farren's adventures in the northeast. Aragorn was curious, but he'd never truly lived amongst the Dwarves – caves bothered him despite the fact that the Dwarven halls were grand. 

            "The hall of Kilin in the Misty Mountains is amongst the finest I've seen. A very welcoming bunch once they're convinced you have no interest in their hoards or secrets."

            Eymen shook his head. "I think I like the company of Elves more, though I have only been to the House of Elrond but a few times." 

            "It is the best place for healing and thought that I've ever known." Aragorn chimed in smoothly, smiling in fond memory of his former home and currently his only true refuge. 

            "But of course Estel is required to speak highly of Imladris." Elrohir used the name that Aragorn had been called as a child. He had slipped up to the company without announcement or notice. Haeranan looked a little startled to find the Elf suddenly so close. 

            "Is Jephima..?"

            "He's fine and resting, he'll be awake in a few hours but be warned – the boy will be hungry." Elrohir smiled at the relieved look that relaxed Haeranan's face. Well, one was taken care of, time for the other. "Estel? Perhaps I could steal you away for a moment?"

            Aragorn searched Elrohir's grey eyes for some hint of what was going one. He rarely heard the name Estel from anyone but the twins. "Yes, of course." He rose with a polite bow of his head to his companions. As he and Elrohir left, he heard Farren and Eymen comparing the Dwarves' workmanship to Elves'. 

            "What's all of this about Elrohir?"

            "It seems we have a stubborn brother who knows not how to look after himself." A small smile glittered in Elrohir's eyes. 

            Aragorn frowned as the Elf led him upstairs and to another room. The Man was hocked to see that it had been locked. 

            Once inside, they saw Elladan. He'd taken to sitting on the bed and looked the perfect example of sullen. "You're overreacting, Elrohir."

            "And you are under reacting, which is why I've brought Estel – he can make up for what the two of us lack and have too much of." 

            Elladan rolled his eyes and made it obvious that if he was to be treated like a child then he would act like one. They would get none of his help in this affair.

            Aragorn couldn't help but grin at the situation, it was one he'd been in many a time before. But his amusement was leveled out with concern. 'Elladan, what's happened?"

            "Nothing overly serious - "

            "Something bothers his shoulder and side and he says nothing!" Elrohir cut in, his tone exasperated. 

            "_You_ are the pain in my side, dear brother!" Elladan shot back. He gave a pleading look to Aragorn. "I will be well in but a few days, there is no need for all of this fussing - "

            "There would be no fuss if you'd taken care of it sooner." Again, the younger of the two sliced in heatedly. It seemed that Elladan's body was already taking care of itself and that Elrohir's worry was cooling to a concerned anger. 

            "Is it at least clean and covered?" Aragorn questioned as soon as he was sure Elrohir had shut up.

            "Yes, I took care of it while Elrohir was dragging you up here."

            Elrohir arched a skeptical brow.

            "If you do not believe me then speak to the maid that brought in that basin of warm water and the linen I used to bind my side and shoulder." And indeed there was a basin near the edge of the bed, clean strips of linen rested over the bed post. Elrohir frowned.

            "The door was locked." 

            "I am just as adept at picking locks as you are, Elrohir, and relocking them is just as simple." Elladan smirked at his brother's annoyed expression. 

            Aragorn grinned, he had not enjoyed the time in the Wild he spent without his foster brothers that he held as blood. Though more often than not the two got on perfectly with each other, they were still brothers and even Elven siblings quarreled every so often. It was amusing to be there when they did.

            "If you're both quite finished then join us downstairs for food and drink."

            Elrohir sighed, then a grin crossed his lips. "I suppose we could grace you with our presence, what say you Elladan?"

            Elladan stood up easily, the pain in his body dulling to a throb that flared and ebbed, he could endure it. "Yes, I say we do so." The brothers had lifted themselves back into good spirits. 

            "It seems that all Estel need do is look amused and then we realize what a silly pair of Elves we must be to make the Dúnadan smile." Elrohir grinned as they entered the tavern. A few lewd drinking songs were loud amongst the din and the twins exchanged a mischievous grin. 

            "Perhaps we should teach them some of our songs, Elladan." 

            "Yes, perhaps we should. But I vote first for a good round of wine before you get me to do any singing." 

            The last comments were heard by the Dúnadain as the three approached and laughter circled the table. Aragorn sat back with Eymen and smiled. Both knew that before the end of the night the Elves would be tipsy and the songs would be loud. 

†

Not sure quite what to do now.. I need/want/love opinions and suggestions!

Translations: 

Lle esta? – Are you well?

Uma, amin tereva – Yes, I'm fine

N'dela no'ta, Elrohir. Amin yerya – Don't worry about it, Elrohir, I'm just tired.

Mankoi lle maa vee' manka lle naa autaien lanta? – Why do you look as if you're going to fall over?

Elladan, saesa, mani naa ta? – Elladan, please, what is wrong?

Dolle naa lost! – You're head is empty!

Faina amin – Release me

Aiya! Tanya awra! – Ah! That hurt!


	7. Songs and Sleep

Yay! Another chapter up. I tried to get the Elves tipsy but not too much so… I hope I did a good job, please let me know. I love all you reviewers!

-A

Songs and Sleep 

_O! What are you doing,_

_And where are you going?_

_Your horses have flown,_

_And still now you roam!_

_O! tra-la-la-lally_

_here down in the valley_

_O! What are you seeking,_

_And where to are you going?_

_The wine is now flowing,_

_So why go a-roaming?_

_O! tril-lil-lil-lolly_

_the valley is jolly_

_O! Will you be staying_

_Or will you by flying?_

_The wine is still pouring,_

_So why go a-roaming?_

_To fly would be folly_

_To stay would be jolly_

_And listen and hark_

_Till the end of the dark_

_to our tune!_

The twin Elves' voices were sweet but loud and rowdy, their verses broken by their own laughter and joy. Elladan and Elrohir were in high spirits, having snuck down into the wine cellars to find a good something and then came across a treasure: Berdruskan Dark, it was heavy, sweet and burning, almost black in colour, with a _high_ alcohol content - everything one could ask for, a fine elvish treat. And now between the two of them they'd finished a bottle and another half of one, the Dúnedain had kept to simple ale and malt. 

Aragorn watched his foster brothers with a grin on his face. Both were getting tipsy as by now the entire tavern was aware. He'd seen them drunk once and it had been an experience to remember; now it looked like he would get to see it again. Despite the alcohol in their blood, their voices were still melodious and strong, if not broken with laughter. The people that were still sober cried for just one more verse. Aragorn knew the song well, or the tune at least, the verses were constantly changed or rearranged, but the intent was the same - Rivendell was home. Elladan and Elrohir waved off the requests for more verses and collapsed against each other before falling into the bench in the corner where the Rangers sat, laughing as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Done singing so soon?" Eymen grinned at the two Elves whom had finally calmed down, though Elladan was reaching for another glass of the dark wine. "Elladan are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Absolutely, now give it here Eymen."

The Ranger sat back with a smirk, holding the half bottle of alcohol. "I don't think so Elladan, you'll thank me for it in the morning."

"Oh no I won't." The elder of the two reached over, half laying across Elrohir and Farren, who were both laughing at the predicament. 

"Elladan we're both bad enough all ready!" Elrohir grinned and shoved his brother weakly, but Elladan lost his balance enough to slip from the bench, but he managed to get his feet on the floor. 

"We should at least finish it off... come now Eymen you're being unreasonable!" Elladan grinned and made a grab, falling back with the half empty bottle triumphantly. The entire table was near hysterics at the whole situation - tipsy, singing Elves that were very aware of the alcohol in their systems and still asked for more. At least they had no need to be off again in the morning, the two would need at least that long to recover. 

Aragorn stole the bottle from Elladan before he finished it to pour himself and Farren a glass to end the bottle. He laughed softly, hearing a few of the people in the tavern trying to recreate Elladan and Elrohir's verses and tunes, some were doing fairly well, but there was no way the could match the silky voices and velvety tones. The elves toasted something or another, glasses clinked and the last drinks of the evening were downed. Aragorn became light headed with the first swallow of the Berdruskan, amazed by the taste and the alcohol; he couldn't believe the twins had already gone through a bottle and a half by themselves. 

"Elrohir, where did you find this?" Farren questioned, looking just as happy as Aragorn with the taste and alcohol. 

"Down in the cellar, it was hidden away quite well but there is no hiding a good Berdruskan from the sons of Elrond!" Elrohir cracked a grin. "Even in Imladris he could not hide it."

"You'd best hope Estel chooses not to rat us out, dear brother." Elladan grinned and leaned against Elrohir's shoulder – it was almost strange to see two faces so alike right next to one another. 

"I'd do no such thing, Elladan, as I have shared drinks from Elrond's store with you and so I would only be condemning us all." Aragorn shook his head, chuckling at the many memories of roaming Rivendell with his foster brothers, exploring the great House – no nook was left unsearched. But he had a feeling the twins knew all the more than he did about their home. 

Farren finished his glass of the draught and gave a shiver when the strength of it hit him. How had the Elves lasted so long? He knew little of Elves and he wondered if it was something in their blood that differed their tolerance to such things. That was not the question he planned on asking the twins, though, he had something else on his mind.

"Will you be returning to Rivendell soon, young Elves?" 

Elrohir looked up with a smirk. "Hardly young by your standards - " 

"And hardly old by the standards of the rest of Middle Earth." Elladan chimed in, his tone slow and languid, matching the idle smile and heavily lidded eyes. It seemed the Berdruskan was finally settling in his system and inducing the sleep that all alcohol did. "But to answer your question, yes. I think we will return home for a short rest in our wanderings. But fear not Farren, we shall be with you again before you know it."

"If we can root you out of the earth and free you from the Dwarves for a time."

Aragorn smiled, listening to Elladan and Elrohir. It seemed practiced; the way the two finished each other's sentences or continued a train of thought started by one. Almost uncanny, but in a way comforting. It let the Ranger know that though things in this world were changing, the twins were what they always had been - his brothers. 

"Elladan, Elrohir, the night is growing late and if we wish to make pace tomorrow we should turn in." Aragorn spoke up, watching the brothers stand up carefully. He knew they would all be nursing headaches in the morning, but that could be easily dealt with.

"Yes, yes Aragorn. We flee to our soft beds but alas! We have but little time to spend in them." Elrohir grinned, steadying himself on his feet. "Quel nu, gentlemen." 

"And for those we shall not see in the morn, aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle tenna' ento lye omenta." Elladan smiled and bid Eymen, Farren, and Haeranan a good bye, he knew they would be up as late as they could manage. 

"Yes, lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva." Elrohir added before slinging an arm around his brother's shoulders as they turned to the stairs, pausing to wait for Aragorn. 

"I shall be in the Wilds again after my short rest in Imladris, I'll see you again soon my friends." Aragorn exchanged a hug with Eymen and Haeranan, giving Farren a clap on the back. 

"Fair travels until then Aragorn, and take care of those two." Eymen smiled as he sat back down and waved the three off.

Elladan and Elrohir both found one more song in their hearts, their voices calmer as the verses formed; 

_Sing all ye joyful, now sing all together!  
The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather;_

_ The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,_

_And bright are the windows of Night in her tower._

_Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!_

_Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!  
The river is silver, the shadows are fleeing;_

_Merry is Spring-time, and merry our meeting._

_Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave them!  
Wind them in slumber and let us there leave them!  
The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!_

_Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!_

_Sigh no more Pin, till the wind of the morn!_

_ Fall Moon! Dark be the land!_

_ Hush! Hush! Oak, Ash, and Thorn!_

_Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand!_

They finished the song, another that Aragorn remembered; a lullaby of sorts sung during the summer months, usually under the full moon in the months of Lotesse and Narie, even as late as Urime or Narquelie. It was wonderful to hear their voices in the night. Even now, with only Elladan and Elrohir singing in the rowdy tavern, it was beautiful. It made Aragorn realize how sick he was for the home he once knew, for Rivendell. It only reaffirmed his decision to go back with the twins in the morning. 

"Good night, Elladan, Elrohir." 

"And to you, Estel, quel kaima." Elrohir and Elladan spoke at once and it was eerie when they did so, though it happened rarely. They all turned into their rooms, dreading the thought of waking in the morning. 

†

The songs used are from verses in the Hobbit, though some words were changed a bit to suit the situation. Hope you all liked it! Please read and review!   
  
  
  


Translations:

Quel nu – good night

Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle tenna' ento lye omenta. – May thy paths be green and the breeze be on thy back until we meet again

Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva. – Sweet water and light laughter till we next meet. 

Lotesse and Narie, Urime or Narquelie – May, June, September, October

Quel kaima – sleep well


	8. Mornings and Travel

Okay, not much to say about this chapter except that the twins are slightly hung over and they're off to Rivendell. 

-A

Mornings and Travel 

            Scant hours after they had fallen into bed, the twins were drawn out of sleep by the cock's crow from the barnyard beside the inn. Usually the two were awake as the sun rose, but this morning brought headaches to remind them of the Berdruksan they had so heavily partaken of the night before. 

            Elrohir was the first to slip out of bed, glad to find that warm and cool water had already been brought into the room for washing. In a bed on the other side of the room his brother stirred reluctantly. They had consented to sharing a room, as the inn was crowded with spring travelers. 

            "Kuile, Elladan. Amrun naa sinome." 

            Elladan's response was a scowl but he dragged himself from the bed, disappearing into a smaller room to wash and dress for the day of traveling ahead of them.

†

            Aragorn had had an easier time of waking, his body's internal clock made it a habit to rise before the dawn… and he'd not nearly had as much to drink as the twins. The Dúnadan chief looked out the window to see the sun creeping over the hills in the east. There were few he would readily admit it to.. but he was ready for a break in his wandering, if only for a short time. It would be good to see Rivendell again, to see Elrond, the tranquil gardens, the great falls that surrounded his one time home and only refuge. 

            The Ranger carefully adjusted the archer's guards around his wrists and lower arms before turning to leave the room. A gasp left him as he came face to face with two smug-looking Elves. Aragorn glared at the twins.

            "Must you always be so quiet?" 

            "A good morning to you as well, Estel." Elladan grinned and shook his head. 

            "Indeed, quel amrun torror'." Elrohir ushered the Man out of the room, Elladan a few paces behind him, rubbing his temple.

            "Either your voice is loud, Elrohir, or my head is simply arguing with my consciousness."

            "I believe it would be the second, Elladan. I'm surprised to see you awake at all with as much as you had to drink last night."

            "If it had been anything lighter than I would be fine." The Elf scowled and slipped back into his room as Elrohir and Aragorn wandered downstairs for a bite of breakfast and possibly food for their long road home.

†

            Elladan joined his brothers in the tavern below shortly thereafter, a small satchel was all he carried. 

            "Elrohir! Tula sinome." 

            The younger twin went to his brother's side, leaving Aragorn to wonder what they were up to. His attention was returned to the innkeeper as the thanked the old man as he was handed a small bag of food. It mattered little to him what it was, so long as it would keep. Aragorn turned and watched as both the Elves took a sip from a small flask and his curiosity was piqued. 

            "Elladan? Elrohir? Lle desiel?" 

            Elladan nodded, putting away the flask as he finished. It was a simple draught made to chase away the headaches the two were suffering – it was nice to know the symptoms would leave them in an hour or so. "Uma, lye naa tela."

            "What was that?" Aragorn inquired as the two walked out of the tavern beside him.

            "Just something to soothe our heads. Though you'd most likely find it amusing to see us stumbling about to avoid worsening the ache." Elrohir grinned and his face lit when he saw horses mingling outside the inn – the same three they'd used on their ride up. "Thank you, Eymen."

            "I'd hardly find it amusing, I wish to cover ground today." Aragorn's smile matched Elrohir's when he saw the familiar grey mount. "And it seems we will do so thanks to the riders."

            "Indeed." Elladan pet the velvet muzzle of one of the whites, his brother taking to the second as they mounted up, awaiting Aragorn as the Man tacked up his horse. Elladan smirked. "Come now Aragorn, we know you are quite capable of riding without a saddle."

            "Yes, but one of us must carry the food and saddle bags are quite useful for that."

            "I still don't see the comfort in it." Elrohir added, watching almost curiously as his foster brother finally mounted.

            "Perhaps you don't, but I do." Aragorn smiled, seeing Elrohir's inquisitive face. "Lle merna aut?" 

            "Uma, a'Imladris!" Elladan urged the white animal on, the two others falling in quickly behind him as they charged across the hills – to Rivendell.

†

Yes, short, I know. But the next chapter will be up a soon as I have it typed. 

Translations:

Kuile, Elladan. Amrun naa sinome. – Awaken, Elladan. Morning is here.

Tula sinome. - Come here 

Lle desiel? - Are you ready?

Uma, lye naa tela. - Yes, we're finished

Lle merna aut? - Shall we go?

Uma, a'Imladris! - Yes, to Rivendell!


	9. The Last Homely House

Told you I'd have the next chapter out to you soon. All I can say is… Rivendell! Arwen! Aragorn falls head over heels! Yay!

-A

The Last Homely House 

            The great Elven Home had stood for thousands of years as a last haven and hidden refuge, protected against all evil things by the power of the Elves and the ring Vilya. Laying deep in a valley in the foothills of the Misty Mountains it was hidden in the great ravine.  Within sunny gardens, terraces and courtyards lay elegant Elven buildings, decorated by statues, ornate carvings, murals and tapestries. 

            The twin Elves sat a bit taller as they looked down upon their great home, a look of joy in their grey eyes. Home. A place they longed for every night they spent far away from it. Aragorn sat silently by their side, the look of quiet awe on his face mirrored how they all felt. No matter how often they were here it was still a fine place to look upon. 

            "Home is but at the bottom of the valley, brothers. Come.. let us return to Imladris." Elrohir smiled and urged his horse into a charge as they galloped down the steep slope of the valley. Sweet voices rose from the trees by the river to greet them.

The stars are far brighter 

_Than gems without measure,_

_The moon is far whiter_

_Than silver in treasure:_

_The fire is more shining_

_On hearth in the gloaming_

_Than gold won by mining,_

_So why go a-roaming?_

_            O! Tra-la-la-lally_

_Come back to the Valley._

_O! Where are you going,_

_So late in returning?_

_The river is flowing,_

_The stars are all burning!_

_O! Wither so laden,_

_So tired and so dreary?_

_Here elf and elf-maiden_

_Now welcome the weary_

_            With Tra-la-la-lally_

_            Back  to the Valley!_

Elladan's voice had risen to meet those in song under the evening sky and a broad grin rested on his face as an Elf stepped out of the trees to meet them. "Balëdal! Mae govannen! Cormamin lindua ele lle!" He jumped off the horse, sprinting to meet the other Elf in a brotherly embrace. Elrohir grinned and dismounted as well, doing much the same as soon as he was close enough.

            "Elladan! Elrohir! Creoso eska! Ar' Estel! Creoso, creoso!" Balëdal embraced the twin brothers and flashed a smile to the Man who remained on his horse. "Elrond has been expecting your return."

            "Of course he has! Let us not disappointed him." Elrohir climbed back onto his mount, though Elladan decided to lead his across the water as they approached Rivendell. 

†

            The master of Imladris stood in a grand study, watching the evening stars rise from a terrace, the soft glow of candles lighting the Homely House from all places. Below him in the gardens was a great welcoming. Elrond smiled, seeing the young faces of his sons and Aragorn as they were led forward, into the house. It had been some months since he'd last seen his sons and longer still since he'd seen Aragorn.

            "Adar? Mani naa ta?" A young maiden stepped forward onto the terrace, her ebony hair identifying her as one of Elrond's offspring. A gentle look entered the Elven lord's grey eyes. 

            "Your brothers have returned, undómielamin." Elrond's heart lifted with his daughter's smile. "Go and prepare for dinner, you know well that a feast is planned for their return."

            "Yes Adar." Arwen bowed her head before rushing off to her rooms to change for the evening meal. Elrond turned back to the scene before him for a moment longer before turning back into the study to don a robe. With light steps he left the open room to greet his sons.

†

            Elladan broke off his conversation with Morgoniel as his father strode slowly down the stairs that led from the house to the garden. His brother's face brightened, as did his. 

"Adar!" He gave a cry before rushing to greet his father with a warm embrace. Elrohir soon crashed into them both. They had never worried about remaining composed in public, not on occasions such as this. Open affection had never been a problem in the family of Elrond. 

            "Creoso eska, utinueamin." Elrond embraced the twins, glad to have them home in one piece. 

            "It is good to be home." Elrohir added as he allowed himself to relax in his father's strong arms. 

            Elrond disentangled himself from his sons so that he could greet Aragorn, who had stood by quietly as the reunion went on. "And welcome to you, Aragorn. It has been some time since we have seen you in Imladris."

            Aragorn bowed his head to the Elven lord and his foster father. Elrond seemed a stark difference from his sons – they were wearing the travelling grey of wandering Elves while he wore a deep plum robe over a lighter one of lavender. Above all else, the circlet identified him as the master of Imladris. But the Ranger knew that by the end of the evening, the twins would be dressed in similar outfits, circlets as well. But the formal dress did not stop either the Elf or the Man from embracing warmly. "It is good to be here again."

            They parted, Elrond offering a full, rare smile to both the twins and his foster son. "Take rest, for tonight will be a long evening of feasting in honour of your return."

†

            Later that evening found Aragorn in one of the vast rooms that served as his during his stays in Rivendell. The occasion and mere opportunity gave him reason to change from his travelling clothes, which he'd done gladly, finding a long sleeved tunic of birch silver, breeches and light boots to go along with it. A clear bell rang, signalling that dinner was about to begin. 

             The Dúnadan made his way down into the great hall where Elves sat, talking merrily with wine already flowing in glasses. Aragorn smiled when he saw the twins. 

            Both were wearing sylvan grey over robes and another robe underneath that that seemed to have a slightly silvery sheen to it. Silver circlets rested around their heads, marking them as the heirs of Imladris and the sons of Elrond. Though the extravagant clothes did little to prevent the brothers from embracing their one-time playmate and now friend. 

            "Estel, it seems that all you needed was some rest and a bath."

            "The same for you, Elladan… - " Aragorn let his sentence fall off as his gaze was drawn across the room. A maiden had just entered and a more perfect beauty he had never seen. Ebony hair fell in long waves down her back, a lilac gown fell gracefully around her form. Pale skin was flawless in it's beauty and sapphire eyes were hypnotizing. 

            Elrohir smirked, seeing Aragorn's mouth fall open as their sister entered the hall. Elladan noticed the same and shook his head, neither had been sure what to expect when Aragorn first laid eyes on Arwen and neither could have guessed that it would be infatuation at first sight.  

            "Estel, are you all right?" 

            "Yes.. I'm fine. Elrohir, who is that?" Aragorn finally managed to speak, though his eyes never left the fair creature as she made her way to a chair under a small canopy of light cloths. 

            Elrohir quietly debated with himself for a moment, then spoke. "I do not know. She is not often seen in Imladris this time of year." And it was true, his sister had spent most of her life in Lórien with their grandparents; Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Even now she was there most of the year, coming to visit their father during the summer months. But now it was early in spring, though Elrohir was glad to have her here. 

            Aragorn turned to face the young Elf, not entirely believing him for a reason he could not name. Perhaps it was the slight glimmer in Elrohir's storm cloud eyes, but he knew he would not get an answer from him no matter what. The Ranger sighed and left to take his place at the long table, sitting near the Elf Lord Glorfindel, who was on the right side of Elrond. Elladan and Elrohir took seats on either side of their father at the head of the table and the meal began. 

†

            All throughout the feast, Aragorn could scarcely look away from the beautiful, dark haired maiden. The meal was drawing to an end and some of the inhabitants of Rivendell were already retreating to the Hall of Fire for a night of songs and tales and poetry. Aragorn rose when the twins did, leaving the table and moving into the corridor. He caught Elladan by his arm and pulled him aside to speak quietly. 

            "Elladan, please, surely you know of this maiden." Aragorn pointed out the one he spoke of and the Elf's face broke into a fond smile.

            "Yes, she is Arwen Undómiel. Our sister." Elladan grinned at the shocked look on Aragorn's face. "Ah, I remember you have never met her. She has spent most of her life in Lórien with our grandparents, but she spends her summers here."

            "I have never seen her here, not even during the summer months I have spent in Rivendell." Shock was putting his emotions in a mild perspective. Aragorn's heart felt as if it were beating a mile a minute. The maiden was a sister to Elladan and Elrohir? She was Lord Elrond's daughter? 

            "She keeps to the second House on the far side of the bridge, but it matters little. You will meet her tonight, I suspect, in the Hall of Fire or perhaps afterwards." Elladan smiled, giving Aragorn a pat on the shoulder before wandering down the corridor, towards the hall he'd spoken of. 

†

            Arwen Evenstar sat in one of the corners of the Hall of Fire. It was a large, open room, void of tables, but a bright fire burned in a hearth between two pillars. The fire was the only source of light, chairs and benches and even simple cushions were scattered about for people to sit on. The maiden rose when her brother's entered, their dark hair immediately identifying them as close kin. 

"Torrorea! Cormamin lindua ele lle! Nae saian luume'." She embraced both with a bright smile, it had been over a year since she had last seen her older brothers. 

"It is good to see you as well, seler'. We've missed your bright smiles and fair words." 

"And I have missed your jests and energy." Arwen smiled and brushed a little kiss to Elrohir's cheek, then Elladan's. Someone across the room caught her eye and she drew away from her brothers to get a better look. Twin grins formed on their faces, their sister had found Aragorn.

Arwen's lips parted just slightly as she beheld the male across the room. She knew immediately what he was, a mortal Man, but that did not stop the desire she suddenly felt to know him. His hair was dark, like a raven's wing, and his skin slightly tanned from time spent out in the sun, grey eyes that would match the stones of her home. The Elf-maiden could not tear her eyes from the Man, not even when her oldest brother spoke to her, she did not respond except for the question that plagued her.

"Who is he?"

Elladan shook his head, smiling. "That is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He was raised here under the name Estel." 

A look of vague recognition crossed Arwen's face, she had heard the name mentioned before, when she was a few decades younger, by her father during one of his visits to Lórien. But she had never seen the boy he spoke of. _Hardly a boy now_, she thought to herself. The lady could not stop the blush that rose in her cheeks. 

"Come, dear sister. It is long past due that you are introduced to our friend." Elrohir smiled and took Arwen's arm, gently leading her to where Aragorn stood. Little did either brother know that this would be the beginning of something greater than they imagined. 

†

Another chapter done, finally. I hope to get more up soon. ^.^ Please read and review!

Translations:

Mae govannen! Cormamin lindua ele lle! – Well met! My heart sings to see thee!

Creoso eska! Ar' Estel! Creoso, creoso! - Welcome home! And Estel! Welcome, welcome!

Adar? Mani naa ta? - Father? What is it?

Undómielamin - my evenstar

Creoso eska, utinueamin. - welcome home, my sons

Torrorea! Cormamin lindua ele lle! Nae saian luume'. - Brothers! My heart sings to see you! It's been too long.

seler' – sister


	10. In the Company of Grace

Another chapter. Another boring class period not wasted!

Small note: You can assume that most of the dialogue between Elrond and his kids and the kids themselves is in Elvish. I'm a bit tired and I don't feel like translating it _all_ so bear with me. Thanks ^.^

-A

In the Company of Grace 

            Aragorn had spent the evening in the company of grace, in the company of Arwen Evenstar. In his first moments with her he could scarcely form words and had been thankful for the company of Elladan and Elrohir. The Man had been in quiet awe of the maiden's beauty, the soft tones of her voice forever imprinted in his memory. At the end of the night he bid the lady a short farewell until morning and watched wistfully as she left the Hall of Fire. "Ah! I desire!" He whispered quietly to himself. 

            The twins had observed Aragorn and their sister all evening, watching the Man and Elf become smitten in the hours they spent in conversation and company. They had seen the light of longing in both pairs for eyes. They stood together now in a far corner after bidding Arwen a good night.

            "What say you of this new development, dear brother?" Elladan broke the companionable silence with a question.

            "I think it is quite obvious that they are infatuated with each other." Elrohir looked across the hall to watch Aragorn – the Man looked lost in thought, leaning casually against one of the intricate pillars. "And I think we should do something about it."

            Elladan turned his full attention to his twin, his expression nearly blank save for the slight wrinkles in his high forehead. "I don't think Father would approve."

            "Father need not know of our involvement until more develops."

            "You know full and well that it is nearly impossible to keep secrets from him, though he guards his own quite well." Elladan was hardly disagreeing, but he felt it necessary for both of them to understand what they would be up against.

            "True, but the essential word is 'nearly'. And perhaps we are enough in his likeness to keep some secrets of our own." Elrohir grinned, this was going to be fun.

†

            Elrond's sons had not been the only ones observing the attraction between Arwen and Aragorn.  The master of Rivendell had been keeping  a close, if not discreet  eye on his daughter. Elrond could not deny that the Dúnadan seemed very besotted, nor could he deny that Arwen was just as smitten. But Arwen was not the only one of his offspring that Elrond had been watching. The lord had been watching his twin sons, easily telling the two apart though few others could. He'd seen the gleam of planning in Elladan's eyes and the glimmer of mischief in Elrohir's. He would have to find out what they were plotting. 

            Elrond sighed and turned his mind back to Aragorn and Arwen. He remembered a vision from long ago that he'd seen in Galadriel's mirror soon after his undómiel had been born. His heart broke to remember it, to see either of the two outcomes would do his soul little good in his search for happiness. But he could not decide Arwen's future for her, just as he had told himself when Elladan and Elrohir had reached maturity. _If I had my way_, he thought, _my sons would remain safe in this haven and my daughter would remain mine._ Elrond dispelled that thought as he had already set in his mind to allow his children to grow on their own once they had reached maturity at a millennia of age, and they were all beyond that. As a father he felt fear grip his heart each time his sons left for the Wilds and relief flooded him each time they returned safely. Ever since his beloved Celebrían had left Middle Earth he had cherished his offspring all the more, seeing his wife in the deep blue eyes of Arwen, in the humour and good natures of Elladan and Elrohir that was carefully balanced out by a level of seriousness that came out when necessary. He loved them all dearly and worried about what their futures would bring.

            Long ago Celebrían had discussed a marriage for their daughter, but the final decision would be Arwen's alone. And now here was a Man he had raised from a child, Estel, the Hope of all Men. This was the only male that Elrond had even seen his daughter give a second glance to… a mortal Man. The Lord of Imladris held nothing against Aragorn but… Elrond sighed and shook his head. He would wait to see what would develop.

†

            Elladan and Elrohir woke early, rising with the Sun despite the long night in the Hall of Fire. They left their separate rooms and met in the dining hall on the lower level of the great House. They'd found fresh fruits on the table and had settled on that for a simple breakfast. Elrohir was the first to break the silence. 

            "Is Aragorn still asleep?"

            Elladan nodded slowly. "Yes. And so is Arwen, though I don't expect either to remain so for much longer." Elladan smiled, carefully peeling one of the starbright fruits he'd found as he spoke. "Everything is arranged?" 

            "Ye- " Elrohir fell into silence as Elrond appeared in the doorway.

            The ancient Elf had a slender brow arched, forehead wrinkled with curiosity and concern. Elrond wondered what the two were planning, he'd only caught a few words as he'd entered the hall. 

            "Quel amrun, Adar." Elladan finally spoke.

            Elrond nodded his head, acknowledging his sons as he spoke, "Quel amrun Elladan, Elrohir." He paused, then added, "Arrangements for what?" A smile was carefully hidden in his eyes. It was Elrohir who answered.

            "We planned to go riding today with Estel. We'd meant to take some food with us." Elrohir fought not to let his voice or expression betray anything.

            Elrond gave them both a look, not entirely convinced. "And how does your sister fit into all of this?"

            Elladan kept his face neutral as he shrugged. "We had hoped to spend more time with her, we rarely are in Imladris when she is and we've missed her." His answer seemed to satisfy Elrond, his father gave a simple nod of his head before serenely leaving the hall to retreat to one of his libraries. 

            Elrohir let out a sigh of relief and slumped against his chair. "Do you think he suspects anything?"

            Elladan merely shrugged. "I couldn't tell. Perhaps. But even if he does, he will most likely not understand what he suspects."

            "Good, I do not wish to be chastised for interfering." 

            "We're not interfering, we're just giving them a little nudge towards each other." He paused, then rolled his eyes at the look Elrohir gave him. "Oh don't look at me like that! We're not doing any harm, didn't you see how they were looking at each other last night? Can you deny seeing how fond they have become of each other? Our sister was looking at Estel the same way our mother looked at our father."

            Elrohir sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You've been spending far too much time in conversation with Mithrandir – you've become a match maker!"

            "I have not. Besides, this was _your _idea." Elladan grinned and looked up as Aragorn made his way down a set of stairs and into the dining hall. "Quel amrun, Estel."

            Aragorn looked up at the twins, both were wide awake and smiling. "Good morning to you both." He longed to talk to them about Arwen, but alas! They were her brothers! He would not feel right telling the two of his desire to know her or anything else he felt for her. He could remember many a time when they had talked of love and longing with each other during their travels, especially when the object of their desire was unobtainable. But his was a time when he could not ask the twins for help or guidance, he had a feeling they would do little to assist him in winning Arwen over.

            Aragorn sighed softly and collapsed bonelessly into a chair that stood along the great table. He could not take his mind from thoughts of her, the Evenstar. "Never have I felt like this." He murmured quietly to himself.

            "What was that Estel?" Elrohir's question broke Aragorn's train of thought and the Man shook his head, waving off the question.

            "Nothing, simply thinking aloud. I am surprised to see you two up so early. I'd thought for sure that you would have slept longer after the Hall of Fire last night."  
  
  


            "Sleep comes easy in Imladris and a short rest here sets you to rights. We've fallen back into our routine of waking with the Sun, as we always do in our home." Elladan's voice came from across the table.

            Elrohir spoke again, his tone casual. "Elladan and I plan to ride today with Arwen, would you care to join us?" The Elf quickly suppressed a smile at the Man's reaction.

            Aragorn felt his heart skip a beat. Spend the day with Arwen? Need they ask? The Dúnadan quickly tried to calm himself and made his voice easy. "Yes, it looks to be a fair day for a ride along the ridge."

            Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look. Everything was working out perfectly… now all they had to do was convince Arwen.

†

There we go! Hopefully you guys know enough Elvish by now to guess that "Quel amrun" is good morning. Anyway… next chapter coming soon – please read and review!!


	11. A Long Time

Okay, new chapter, time's passed. It's when Aragorn arrives in Rivendell with the other hobbits with Glorfindel. 

-A

A Long Time

Aragorn looked at the great House - how long had it been since he'd seen it's halls? Too long, he mused. And this time he was returning with company - three hobbits and the Elf Lord Glorfindel. He felt scarce beside the Elf, who wore clean white and looked very much as if he'd just arrived from Valar, a proud Noldor. He'd spent some time in conversation with Glorfindel during their travel from the ford to Imladris, finding out the goings on of the homely house and its residents. One in particular - the lady Arwen. The Dúnadan's heart soared at the mere thought of seeing her again after so long. Elrond had told him what he must do before he would be allowed to wed Arwen. The memory was still fresh;

_ "You asked to see me, Lord Elrond?" Aragorn stood in the doorway of the great library, feeling unnerved for the first time in a very long time. It seemed like it took forever for the master of Rivendell to acknowledge him. At last Elrond stood._

_ "Yes, I did. Though it has gone unnoticed to some, it certainly has not been over looked by me, I know quite well of your affection for my daughter. And even more so I know of her fondness of you," Elrond paused and gave a small wave of his hand to brush off Aragorn's next question, "Before you ask how much I know, I will simply relay that I have been in close conversation with my sons as of late who in turn have been alternating between pushing you and my daughter on wards and looking after her well being."_

_ Aragorn frowned slightly. He'd been aware of the twins' involvement in his courting of their sister, but he had certainly never expected that Elrond had been privy to it all as well. He wasn't sure what to say, so he remained silent and waited for Elrond to continue._

_ Elrond sighed and resisted the urge to pace. "I am also aware of your intentions to ask for her hand."_

_ This statement caused Aragorn's heart to lodge in his throat. Would Elrond tell him that he couldn't pursue his daughter? That he had higher wishes for her than a Ranger? That he would have to stop seeing her?_

_ "Arwen is my daughter and she is one of the few reminders I have left of Celebrían in this world - I will not allow her to wed any mortal lower than a king, despite her wishes." Elrond kept his voice smooth and controlled his face a perfect mask of serenity. He saw the look of heartbreak in Aragorn's eyes and he raised his hand, bidding the Man to let him continue. "Which you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, have the potential to be. If you wish for the hand of my daughter you must first reclaim your throne in Gondor and in the kingdom of Arnor. I will accept no one of a lesser standing."_

_ Hope, though a small shiver of it, shone through. Aragorn raised his eyes to meet the calm ones of Elrond. "For your daughter's hand, Lord Elrond, I would conquer Mordor."_

_ Elrond's expression softened and for one of the few times in his life, Aragorn saw how weary the half Elf appeared, how sad and yet hopeful. "It may yet come to that, Aragorn. Though I have hopes that we will all survive to see the union."_

"Aragorn!"

The Ranger was dragged out of his memory to hear someone calling his name. And then another some one. Before Aragorn could react, he was embraced by two lean bodies. It took not a moment before he could identify them. "Elladan! Elrohir! And here I thought I would make it to the gates without being ambushed!"

The twins broke away from their foster brother, smiles on their faces. "We didn't wish to disappoint you and so we hurried from our home as soon as we arrived." Aragorn then noticed that they both wore clothes that were stained from rain, mud, sun and dust. With a grin he embraced the two again. 

"It's good to see you; I haven't found you in the west for some time."

"We have been in the east, moving from Mirkwood, to Lórien, to Rohan and back to Mirkwood again. We planned to ride west with Glorfindel to search for you, but we were delayed in the Misty Mountains." Elladan explained their journeys while his younger brother broke off to speak to Glorfindel. It was then that the older twin noticed the Halflings standing by in awe. "And who are these, Aragorn?"

Aragorn turned his head, remembering the hobbits. He opened his mouth to speak, and then realized he'd switched from Westerneese to Sindarin as soon as the twins were near. The Ranger quickly switched back to the language the hobbits understood. "Forgive me. Master Elladan, this is Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took of the Shire. These are Elladan and Elrohir of Imladris."

"A pleasure to meet the three of you." Elladan swept into a half bow, his brother quick to follow suit.

Sam stared in wide-eyed awe. Glorfindel was magnificent, but these two had their own beauty about them. Especially their voices, smooth as silk and soft as velvet. And... they had dark hair! He'd once heard from Bilbo that Elrond had black hair but he'd never expected to actually see it in other Elves. Even Glorfindel was a bright blond. And... they were dressed as Rangers! What sort of strange folk were they?

Elrohir caught the awe and wonder and curiosity on... was it Sam's? face. "We are Elrond's sons, Master Gamgee. All of us managed to inherit our father's dark hair -"

"And your mother's spark." Glorfindel raised his voice, his comment unexpected by everyone. "Your father is expecting our return, which we should hasten."

"Yes, forgive us for stopping you." Elrohir bowed his head respectfully to the Noldor and motioned for everyone to follow him and his brother. 

"Goodness that's right! Frodo!" Pippin smacked his forehead and went after the Elves, Merry and Sam were only a few paces behind him. In their shock at seeing more Elves, they'd nearly forgotten their friend and cousin (or master in Sam's case). 

†

Elrohir and his brother left the small company in favour of changing their clothes. They hadn't known how far behind the group was, Frodo had arrived a day ago into their father's care and he had requested their help. They both had a feeling it was a simple matter of energy, there was only so much one Elf can do, even their father, without resting. 

"Elladan, do you think he'll make it?" Elrohir leaned against one of the pillars in his brother's room, awaiting his twin as he changed.

"He has been resisting the shadow of the blade very well, but if we cannot get the sliver that's left of it out, he may yet be lost to us." Elladan slipped out of another room, wearing a pale blue robe and an over robe of deep navy, much like his brother was wearing varying greens. "We shouldn't dally here. Father asked for us before we'd even arrived."

Elrohir nodded and followed Elladan as they set off down the corridors. Both worried for their father, as Arwen did. He often did too much with too little rest, taking each loss personally and each victory quietly. When they finally found him, Arwen was already sitting quietly in the room, rising when they entered. 

"How long has he been standing there?" Elladan questioned. Elrond was standing over the Halfing's bed, one hand hovering over the shoulder and the other resting just above the forehead, a soft murmur of words the only sound.

"Since Frodo first arrived into our care. Please, if you can take his place for but a few hours, I will make him rest." Arwen was glad to see her brothers. They were capable of healing, more so than she was as far as fell wounds went. "Please try."

Elladan nodded solemnly, he knew their father would be beyond reluctant to leave. He slowly moved to Elrond's side. "Adar?"

"Elladan now is not the time."

"Adar, Elrohir and I will look after Frodo - you need to rest." Elladan spoke firmly, much like Elrond had so many times to them. Elladan stood stock still, Elrohir just behind him, both strong behind their conviction. 

Elrond lifted his concentration long enough to glance at his sons, giving them both a severe look. But it shocked him to see that the look was returned, though not as strongly. Twin faces half begged, half told him to rest. The master of Rivendell sighed softly and broke off from Frodo, realizing for the first time how drained his body felt. "As you wish. Arwen..."

"I'm here, Adar." Arwen didn't hesitate to help her father. "Diola lle, torror'aeamin." She smiled at them before leading her father out of the room. 

Elrohir looked over Elladan's shoulder at the pale hobbit. "We shouldn't dally." He fed his brother's words back to him and Elladan nodded, taking his father's place at Frodo's side. 

"Promise to snap me out of it when I grow tired." Elladan gave a weak smile; as much as he was confident in his healing skills, he knew he was not at the level of his father, not yet at least. Little did he know that it would be another day before Elrond returned. 

†

Aragorn stood in the doorway of Frodo's room. He wished he'd been of more use to the hobbit, but now it was out of his hands. Elrond's entire family was in the room, Arwen was sitting near the wall, the twins were on one side of the bed, their father on the other. Gandalf had finally arrived a day ago - it had been four days since the incident at the ford. The Halflings had not left Frodo's bed until just an hour ago, when Elrond had told them all to rest. And now the lord asked that all but Gandalf leave so that Frodo could rest in peace. 

Arwen was the last to leave, pausing in the doorway and turning to face Aragorn. She had not seen him in some time and she drank her fill of his face before speaking. "Cormamin lindua ele lle, Aragorn, melamin." She lifted a delicate hand, touching her love's face gently. "I have missed you."

"And I you, a'melamin." Aragorn caught her pale hand in his, holding it to his cheek as if her very touch would save him from the darkest of fates. "I wish that I was here under better circumstances."

"That would be my wish as well, Aragorn. But in these dark times, I am glad to see you here at all." Arwen carefully released her hand from Aragorn's grasp and linked her arm through his. "I fear that we will have little time together. My father has already bid that Elladan and Elrohir ride south and east once more to seek news. And I know that he will ask you to gather the Dúnedain and inform them of what is going on."

"I thought as much, but I treasure every moment I have with you, my dear one." They both paused and the Man leaned down, intent on her soft lips when -

"Aragorn, my father wishes to speak to you!" Elrohir's voice echoed in the corridor and Aragorn let go of a quiet sigh. 

Arwen smiled, suppressing a soft laugh. She leaned up to kiss Aragorn's cheek and then spoke. "We shall talk when you return, melamin. This I will promise." She brushed her lips to his in a quick moment before sweeping off down another hallway, leaving a pining Aragorn and an amused Elrohir.

†

Sorry this was a while in coming, had a bit of writer's block. And I apologize for the short length as well, the next chapter will come soon, I promise. 

Translations:

Adar - Father

Diola lle, torror'aeamin – Thank you, my brothers

Cormamin lindua ele lle – My heart sings to see you

Melamin – my love

A'melamin – my beloved


	12. Council

Wooooo! She's baaaaack! Sorry for the pause in the action, between writer's block and AP exams I've been dead. But here's another chapter. Please read and review! ^.^

-A

AN: for this chapter I'm using both book verse and movie verse (I liked some of the lines from Boromir). And yes, to those of you who have read the book, I'm doing it a bit out of order. Forgive the madness. Oh yes, lines have been used from the book (Fellowship of the Ring: The Council of Elrond) and the movie (obviously).

Council 

            The twins stood quietly beneath an archway, awaiting the arrival of their father and the rest of this council. Both were dressed in shades of blue-grey, Elrond was a sharp contrast of the two in red and burgundy, very noticeable when he joined his sons. "There will be a great deal of discussion and deliberation today - "

            "And our voices will not be entirely idle. The concerns of Middle-earth and Imladris are not for you to bear alone. I know that you still wish us to be innocent to the coming shadow but we have not been for a long time." Elladan spoke quietly, turning grey eyes to meet his father's. He knew quite well that Elrond would rather that they not hunt orcs, that they not wander so far abroad. 

Elrond sighed and nodded slowly. By now even his daughter was no longer as innocent as she once was. "Very well. The council has assembled." The twins nodded and made their way into the circle. They looked around: from the left sat Frodo and Mithrandir, then Glorfindel and Erestor. Next was Galdor of the Havens, and a small company from Mirkwood which included the young prince Legolas. Long ago when all was well the trio had been playmates, but then the blond had remained in his father's kingdom. After centuries of brief visits, they now had gotten to be friends again through his frequent journeys to Imladris as a messenger for his father. Farther along were a few Dwarves, Glóin and his son Gimli, others that the two did not know of. Next came the Men. Elrohir recognised the horn of Gondor at one man's belt and he wondered who he was. Apart from the rest of the council sat Aragorn, again wearing his stained wandering clothes and looked deep in thought. He nudged his twin brother as Elladan approached after talking to Legolas. Elladan looked at him curiously, then followed his gaze. He saw Aragorn, looking again like the wanderer he was. But then he saw what had caught Elrohir's eye – around the Dúnadan's neck he saw a flash of sliver: Arwen's trinket. The elder twin nodded his approval, then slipped away to his seat at Elrond's right. His father was addressing the council. 

†

Aragorn sighed quietly, the discussions seemed as if they'd never end.  Gandalf's news of Saurman's betrayal was not light, nor was Legolas's of Gollum's escape or recapture. Aragorn listened as talk turned away from him and to the ring once more. What to do with it? Elrond spoke of Tom Bombadil, called Orald by the Dúnedain, Forn by the Dwarves, and Iarwain Ben-adar by the Elves.  But Gandalf argued that he would not take the ring unless he had to and so the idea was abandoned. Galdor asked what power remained in Imladris, the Havens, and Lórien, the answer from Elrond was that they had not the strength. Glorfindel entered the debate, saying that it must be sent over the Sea or destroyed. The wizard argued again – those who dwell across would not take it and it could not be hidden within. It must be destroyed. 

Elrond sighed, taking all of it in carefully. Their choices grew fewer until but one clear one remained. The Ring could not be hidden forever and yet who could destroy it? How would they do so? The answer formed slowly in his mind, and he spoke it gravely. "None here can solve the riddle set before us. At least none can foretell what will come to pass, if we take this road or that. But it seems to me now clear which is the road that we must take. The westward road seems easiest. Therefore it must be shunned. It will be watched. Too often the Elves have fled that way. Now at this last we must take a hard road, a road unforeseen. There lies our hope, if hope it be. To walk into peril – to Mordor. We must send the Ring to the Fire."

Long was there silence, but at length Boromir spoke. "I do not understand all this. Saruman is a traitor, but did he not have a glimpse of wisdom? Why do you speak ever of hiding and destroying? Why should we not think that the Great Ring has come into our hands to serve us in the very hour of need?" 

 Aragorn frowned, this was madness! Even the wizard looked irritated, Elrond and his sons looked at the man as if he were crazy and deaf. 

"You cannot wield this ring – it answers to Sauron alone." Boromir looked at him and sneered.

"And what would a Ranger know of such matters?" Aragorn opened his mouth to answer but an angry Legolas jumped to his defence, proclaiming his true title and name. Aragorn felt heat rise in his cheeks when Boromir looked at him again, this time in disbelief. 

"_This_ is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." Again Legolas spoke out passionately, Aragorn shot him a look and told so much as asked him to sit back down. The young prince did so, but he did not look happy about any of it. The twin brothers hid smiles behind masks of calm. They would have gladly jumped to Aragorn's defence, but Legolas had beaten them to it. It had angered them both to hear Aragorn scorned. The man of Gondor looked almost disgusted and defiant. 

 "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." The sharp words stung Aragorn and he shifted, trying to put them aside. He could not let one man's opinion deter him from reclaiming the throne he was born to.

Elladan frowned deeply, this was so very complicated now. He looked over to Elrohir, who was listening as intently as he. Their father said that he would not take the Ring to wield it and they were glad for that – with Vilya and the One Ring, Elrond would be a force to be reckoned with.. but all who used the Ring were corrupted eventually. Neither twin could imagine losing their father to such a great shadow. Mithrandir declined the Ring as well and Boromir looked sorely put out. Elrond spoke again, "Such is oft the course of deeds that move the wheels of the world: small hands do them because they must, while the eyes of the great are elsewhere." 

Elrohir looked up in a bit of shock, but respect as well when Bilbo, whom he'd nearly missed in the first place, spoke up to take the ring. It was silly, the Halfling was getting quite old, he could not make the journey.  He was glad that Mithrandir quickly dissuaded him. Then all fell silent. Who would take the Ring? And who would go with the bearer? The air grew tense and all could feel it. And yet no one spoke. Elrond had taken his seat between his sons some time ago. The twins looked to him, but nothing was revealed. At last, a tiny voice spoke.

"I will take the Ring," said young Frodo, "though I do not know the way."

Elrond looked at the young hobbit with a new air of respect and some awe. Who amongst the wise could have known? "This task is appointed for you, Frodo; and if you do not find a way, no one will. This is indeed the hour of the Shire-folk. But his is a heavy burden for one so young to bear and none here could lay it on you alone. If you freely accept it, I would say your choice is right." 

Another voice rose from the bushes and it shocked all present, they turned to see Sam Gamgee jump up from where he'd been sitting in the corner. "Surely you won't send him alone, Master Elrond?"

"No indeed," the Half Elf's face broke into a smile, beside him he saw mirror expressions on the faces of Elladan and Elrohir. "It is hardly possibly to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." 

†

Nothing else was to be decided then and there – the council dispersed. Elladan and Elrohir rushed to catch up Before either had spoke a word, Elrond's voice cut through the air, "I do not – "

"You do not wish to discuss it now, we know Adar. But if we do not speak to you now it is likely that we will not be given the opportunity." Elrohir and his twin stood as statutes, unmoving and unblinking as their lord and father turned to face them. Both he and Elladan knew that Elrond would be reluctant but they'd decided not to let him take this on alone as he'd done so often before. "Please, Ada, you have spent much time alone in your study or with a few others as advisors. Speak now to your sons."

Elrond sighed. "I am loath to speak because I fear you both are far too much like I was at your age… but come. We will discuss this council in my study and not in open halls. There is much to be done." He motioned for them to follow, wishing to treat them as any others but his sons. He feared what they would ask of him once he'd begun to fill the numbers of the company. 

†

Elladan frowned, four places left.. now two. Only two places remained in the Fellowship. He had to speak, but he hadn't anticipated Elrohir doing the same. Their voices came as one,

"Father.."

Elrond gave a sharp wave of his hand. He'd known it was coming since the spaces had began filling. "I will not allow it – do not even ask."

"Then who are you going to fill the remaining spaces with?" Elrohir insisted, looking troubled. "Who else could go? You cannot send a Noldor – Mithrandir is risk enough already. Send us, we are able." 

"I do not question your capability, utinueamin, I need you here. The places will be filled once I've discussed this further with Mithrandir. Please do not contest this. Elladan?" The lord of Rivendell looked to his oldest; this was one of the few times he'd ever pleaded with his sons. If this was not resolved, he feared they would follow the company. After a moment, Elladan bowed his head.

"As you wish it."

"Elrohir?" Elrond looked at his youngest son, whom he truly worried about. He was more likely to follow. Finally Elrohir gave a nod of his head. 

"I will remain in Imladris."

"Diola lle, both of you. Do not worry, you shall not be left idle. I've errands for you both."

†

Please read and review! More chapters out soon.

Translations: 

Utinueamin – my sons

Diola lle – thank you


	13. A Secret Task

Yay! Next chapter. Okay, in the FotR, it mentions that the twins go out on an errand for their father. But what's the errand? Just one that's very secret! So… yeah, here's my take on it. Read and review and I'll love you!! (not that I don't)

-A

Secret Task 

            The council was long ended and the Fellowship of the Ring had been named, but they were not to be sent out so quickly. Already messengers were riding – news of the Nine was greatly needed. The hobbits remained in Imladris, as did Boromir and the Dwarves Glóin and Gimli. Legolas was to ride home and back again to deliver news. Aragorn had been appointed the task of leading the Dúnedain in the western search of the Nine with a company of Elves. Elladan and Elrohir despaired when they were told again that they would not be going. But the morning that Aragorn was to leave, the twin Elves received a message to ready themselves for a long journey. 

            Elrohir gave his brother an inquisitive look as the messenger left. That had been strange, the herald from their father had told them what to do, but not why. Perhaps Elladan had been told more… but the shake of his brother's head dashed that. Nothing. 'Then I suppose we must do as we are told and meet with Adar in the main hall."

            It worried the younger that his twin only nodded and left for his own room to prepare. Elladan had said very little all morning. Elrohir shook his head, there was little else he could do to get an answer out of Elladan. Perhaps their father would explain more than the messenger had. He drifted into an adjacent room to change into his grey travelling clothes. It had irked him that their father had not chosen his own sons to go with the Fellowship. It had also made him a tad bitter that a Dwarf had been chosen instead of another Elf. And just when there had been two spaces left… Peregrin and Meriadoc had insisted on going. And now they had been told that they could not accompany Estel and the Dúnedain – their own foster brother and companions! _Stop it Elrohir, you know better. Adar must need Elladan and I for something or he would have let us go, at least upon errand with Aragorn._ The Elf scolded himself as he finished dressing. On his bed lay a pack, he already knew what it held – a cloak to cover himself with, food that would keep no matter what, the precious draught that Elrond brewed – miruvor – and a few other things that would be useful. Next to the pack rested a scabbard, slightly curved to conform to the shape of the sword it held, the long, two handed hilt embossed delicately. It'd been forged long ago along with Elladan's when the two first went into battle to defend Fornost. So long ago.. he could remember it clearly though. Elrond had been against their going, but had known they'd follow Glorfindel anyway. A bell tolled and Elrohir fixed the sword to his belt, the pack went on his back along with a quiver and finely crafted bow – gifts from his grandmother – it was time to meet in the hall.

†

            Elladan stood quietly against a pillar, Aragorn and a small group of Rivendell Elves were a few yards off, Elrohir joined them within minutes. All present stood up straight as Elrond made his way into the hall. First he instructed the minute group on what was to be done to the West and North of them and all left save Aragorn. If Elrond noticed him still, the half-Elf gave no indication of it as he turned to his twin sons. Both looked entirely the same, dressed in greys, swords at their hips and packs and quivers on their backs. The Elven lord sighed quietly, he wished that he did not have to do this.

            "Elladan, Elrohir…" Elrond's face grew grave and the twins' grew questioning. "I ask that you keep this task as secretive as you can, though no doubt your grandparents are aware of it already. You are to pass over the mountains and down the Celebrant, into Lórien for a short time. From there you will continue south and east. I need you to go to the Valley of the Wraiths."

            A shiver passed through both of the young Elves and Aragorn was in mild shock. Surely Elrond wouldn't charge his own sons with this task..? Then again, who else would accept it? The man watched as the twins looked at each other for a long moment, then gave an affirmative nod to their father.

            "We accept this task with our own free will." They spoke as one and in perfect synch – where once Aragorn had found it comical, now it was eerie. Elrond nodded slowly, though in his heart he was pained, wishing that he could send someone else – anyone else. 

            "Then I bid you a safe journey and a swift return to your home. I ask that you bring whatever tidings you may here between this day and your return."

            Again the two Elves nodded, their faces grim. They could and would say nothing but assenting words, they couldn't. This task had been appointed to them and they would not fail it while they drew breath, though Elladan quietly wondered how long that would be should anything befall them in the Morgul Vale.

†

            It was not long thereafter that the sons of Elrond departed, Elladan and Elrohir to the south, Aragorn to the West. The Lord of Imladris stood fretfully watching his sons pass over the bridge from his place on a balcony. Would they return safely? Would they return at all? What doom had he sent his sons to face alone? As his troubled thoughts rambled on, Elrond did not notice his youngest and only daughter quietly approaching. Arwen was concerned to see her father so distressed. She had seen him leave to speak to Elladan and Elrohir in the main hall and she had seen him return to his study, but she had heard naught a word of what had taken place. Where were her brothers going in such haste and in so grave a manner? Quietly she shifted closer, reaching out to give her father's shoulder a gentle touch.

            "Ada? What troubles you so? Please, if only to share the burden, confide in me."

            Elrond turned his head slowly, meeting the worried blue eyes of his daughter, his undómiel. So much did those eyes remind him of Celebrían that it pained his heart and yet caused him great joy. The Master allowed a soft sigh as he spoke. "Do not let these events trouble your heart, Undómiel, these burdens are not for you to bear."

            "But they cause you grief and I would be privy to that, if only to share that grief with you and to lessen it. Please Ada, speak with me of what causes you such despair. I see it in your eyes, as I have seen it for the past few days since the meeting of the council. I feel the sway of the Shadow of the East grow day by day, but yet I hear no word from you or from even my brothers and it causes me sorrow." Arwen took her father's hand in both of her delicate ones, her voice and her eyes pleading as she looked into the stony grey depths of her fathers eyes. She saw the conflict there and she only wished to lessen it, to help in any way she could to give him peace at heart. But she knew deep inside that days of peace were over for some time and days of fear and unknowing lay ahead of them, lay in the east.

            Elrond held Arwen's hands carefully and finally gave a slow nod. "I suppose it will do little good to keep the going-on of the world from you, lirimaeramin. Come, we will talk where it is suitable to do so." He did not wish to give such dark information to his daughter, but he knew that if he did not tell her of it now, she would see it in her nightmares in the months to come. _Such a sinister time is this,_ he thought, _that the young ones of Middle-earth must hear of Sauron's terror and witness it as he rises again. Such dark times are these that their innocence is lost._

†

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, dealing with some writer's block. I'll try to have the next one out soon! Please read and review, I really appreciate it.

Translations:

Lirimaeramin –  my beautiful one


	14. Sullen Devotion

And I'm still alive. Argh, it's been a week of testing for AP classes and I get to do it next week too. Yay… But here's another chapter to keep you breathing 'til then. 

-A

Sullen Devotion 

            Elrohir cast a glance at Elladan, grey eyes worried under the dark lashes. His brother had been quiet and brooding for miles… days. _Don't pretend you haven't been keeping count. You know it's been exactly five days and two hundred miles out of home. _They had crossed the Misty Mountains just a day ago and had been making their way out of them all day, over rough highlands, following the Celebrant. They were approaching the land of their grandparents – Lothlórien – and Elrohir knew of no safer place save their own home of Imladris. It would be their last real stop before continuing southward to the Morgul Vale. The mere thought of the place made the Elf shudder. Elrohir looked back at Elladan again, hoping to break the long silence. But it was to no avail, Elladan remained silent and distant. The younger brother hoped his twin would cheer up some in Lórien. 

            The golden leaves were a welcomed sight to the two travellers and they hurried on wards, crossing the Nimrodel and into the wood without trouble. They suspected that the boarder guards were expecting them, they were never bothered until they reached the rushing Celebrant. The waters were cold, deep, and swift this time of year. At this point they had to part with the horses that had carried them thus far, the animals would not be able to cross. Elladan gave his steady grey mount a pat, knowing that the two would bear them back to Rivendell upon their return to Lórien. He turned his head when Elrohir yelled over to the opposite bank, a few blond Silvan Elves stood on the shore. Elladan recognised them immediately; Haldir, a known guardian of Lórien, and his brothers Orophin and Rumil. Orophin carried a silver-grey rope and was carefully tying one end of it to a tree on their bank. It was Haldir's clear voice that reached them over the rushing mater. "Elladan! Gada ir ha tola athanen!"

            And with that command, Orophin threw the rope across, the dark haired Elf easily caught it and secured it. Elladan nodded to the rope. "You first Elrohir." Elrohir only nodded and stepped onto the tight line, walking it as easily as if it were a road. Elladan followed shortly afterwards, the rope remaining taut and straight until they both hopped off. 

            "Mae govannen and welcome back to Lórien, young lords." Haldir offered a small bow, as did Orophin. Rumil was kneeling on the bank, recoiling the rope. Elrohir had never been overly sure as to how that worked, but he trusted it. The rope made in Lórien simply came when you needed it to. 

            "It's good to be back. Galadriel is expecting us?" Elrohir spoke up, seeing that Elladan had gone back into his quiet mood. Rumil nodded as he stood, tucking the rope away.

            "Of course the Lady is."

            "Let us not keep her waiting, then." Elladan's voice was quiet and he said nothing more as he set off with Haldir. Elrohir said quick good byes to Rumil and Orophin before dashing off to catch up with his brother. 

†

            They travelled to the centre of the great wood slowly, but at the same time their pace was not entirely leisurely. Haldir had asked of their reason for coming so far south and expecting to go farther yet, but neither brother said anything of it. Elrond had given them specific orders _not_ to say a word to anyone about it until they returned and reported to him. After a day and a half of walking the paths of Lórien the company of three reached Caras Galadhon. Haldir left the twins once they were beyond the gates that guarded the city. Very few people could be seen, but the voices were heard easily above them and around them. Far off they could hear singing from higher in the trees and it fell to them like rain upon leaves. It had been years since either had been in the home of their mother. 

            They went along paths and stairs, climbing higher until they were before a great garden, in the centre of which a great mallorn stood, the mightiest of all. It's smooth bark looked like grey silk and it's first branches were high above the ground. Three Elves clad in grey mail and white cloaks sat at it's base, where a winding stair well began. Without any regard for the wardens, the two rushed up like children. Long had it been since they were in Lórien but longer still since they'd actually seen their grandparents. They remembered themselves and slowed before they reached the top. They weren't children anymore, though by the standards of most they were still young at only two thousand eight hundred and seventy-nine. Elladan was the first to reach the top of the stairs, which opened up onto a broad talan upon which a great house was built. The chamber was oval in shape and in the middle of it grew the trunk of the great mallorn which was nearing its crown and yet it still served as a pillar. The hall seemed filled with soft light, it's walls were the same silvery grey as the tree trunk, it's roof soft gold and a match to the mallorn's leaves. More often than not, there would have been many Elves seated around the room, but now there were none. Instead, seated on two chairs near the trunk and under a bough that served as a canopy, Galadriel and Celeborn sat alone. They stood as one to greet their young guests, both tall, the Lady no less than her Lord. Both were dressed entirely in white; Galadriel's hair was of deep gold and Lord Celeborn's silver. There was no sign of aging upon either of them save for the depths of their eyes. Elladan was reminded of his mother for a moment and he felt a pang deep in his heart. He saw his own emotion reflected in his brother's eyes. Both agreed that their mother had inherited the best from her parents. 

            Elrohir fidgeted by his brother's side and finally offered a bow. Elladan did the same. But never could the four remain entirely formal and soon warm and welcoming embraces were exchanged. 

            "Long has it been since my daughter's sons have dwelled in these woods. Welcome home, young Lords of Imladris."

            "It does our hearts good to be here, naneth-o-nana-nîn." Elrohir smiled and released Galadriel, the only emotion deep in her eyes and the slight smile that graced her face. But it fell shortly thereafter as she touched their cheeks. "But your minds are heavily troubled with the task ahead of you." She spoke not a question, but a fact. Neither could deny it and so they nodded. 

            "Yes. I fear my life in the dark lands we are to pass through." Elladan gave a sigh as he finally spoke his worry. He'd heard of the land where his father had fought so many years ago, at Dagorlad, the Battle Plain, and it filled him with dread. Great Elves and Men had fallen there. But even with that knowledge, Elladan would have been able to pass there… but the Morgul Vale was a land of dead growth, toxic air, and ruined water. Nothing lived there but the Nine, the Riders of Sauron. Elrohir was in mild shock to hear his brother openly admitting fear. He'd never heard him do it before. Well, not since they had been children. But even then Elladan had always been the braver one, in Elrohir's opinion at least. 

            Galadriel's cobalt eyes shifted from one dark haired Elf to the other. Though they both resembled Elrond, she could see much of her daughter in their actions and hearts. She could feel their worry and their fear. "This task would not have been given to you if your father did not think you capable. And if it was appointed to you, then you are the only ones that can see it done. I can do little to help you once you have left this wood, but I give you my blessing and my hope. You will return to us safely, and then return to your father. Now take rest here for the night and we will send you off in the morning with all that you will need on your journey south."

            The twins bowed again and left the talan, seeking out the rooms that were theirs to use whenever they were in the city. Galadriel sank back into her chair, brooding until her husband touched her shoulder. 

            "They are young, but in them is the vitality of our Celebrían. Elrond would not have given them so dangerous a mission if he could have sent anyone else. They are his sons, melethnîn, and he would not put them in open danger."

            "Yes. Yes, I know. But still, I cannot see as far as the Morgul Vale. I cannot watch them or offer them protection from here. I have already lost a daughter to this shadow, I fear losing my grandsons to it as well."

†

            "Elrohir… Elrohir, echui am. Aur tola." Elladan shook his brother again, and was tempted to find some water when Elrohir pushed his hand away again. "Elrohir, if you do not awaken now, I shall break your bow…" A hand shot out and grabbed Elladan's collar and he came face to face with his livid twin brother. 

            "That is not funny." Elrohir grumbled, pushing Elladan half-heartedly as he crawled out of the comfortable bed – the last one he'd be sleeping in for a while. Elladan laughed softly to himself and went to change for the day. Elrohir was glad to see that his brother was in a lighter mood, they'd need to be in one if they were to come back at all. 

            Once they had both dressed, they found their grandmother awaiting them at the bottom of the tree they'd spent the night in. "Maer aur, ionnath-o-sell. The day will be fair and I bid you good travel. Take your packs and may all that we have given sustain you until your journey back to us is finished." Galadriel presented the refilled packs to the twins, then kissed each on the forehead. "Go with my grace and return to us swiftly." A last embrace was shared with each before they left the garden. Galadriel looked after her grandsons sadly and hoped they would be successful. 

            Once out of Caras Galadhon, Elladan found the horses Haldir had promised them. Two steeds of snow white and black muzzles, he did not need to doubt their will. He only hoped they would stand firm against the blacks of the Nazgûl. He mounted up easily, neither horse bore a saddle or bridle and Elladan knew of no Elf that ever used one. He watched as his brother climbed onto his own horse. 'We should cross over the Anduin before its shores become impassable. As soon as we leave the wood we must find a ford to the eastern shore. From there we should travel southeast. I would like to bypass the Dead Marshes and Dagorlad if we can."

            "If you mean to bypass the marshes then we must pass through some of Dagorlad or we cross into Emyn Muil and the horses could not get through those rocks. We travel through the Battle Plains and take the road south through North Ithilien. There we will find fields and flowers before we reach Minas Morgul. All willing we will reach there in a week." Elrohir countered his brother's plan, remembering the maps he'd looked at back in Imladris. They were trying to plot a course that would take the shortest amount of time. But he could think about all of that later. Elrohir relaxed some, deciding to enjoy the short time they had left in Lórien. In fact, he drifted off to sleep, eyes half closed and his mind far away. 

            Elladan glanced over at Elrohir and smiled. His brother had always been one to take advantage of time to sleep. He didn't need to worry about the horse straying, nor did he need to think that Elrohir might fall off. The golden boughs of the mallryn were high above them, allowing only dappled light through. It was still nice to feel it on his face, warm and comforting. He felt better than he had when they entered the forest, having had a long talk with Galadriel and Celeborn. His grandparents had eased his distress and gave him courage. At least now Elrohir would not have to worry about him. Miles passed with the blissful awareness of the living wood of Lothlórien, though it grieved him a little that it would be some time before they could return back. 

            Miles passed and the woods were slowly thinning. Elrohir had woken up a short time ago and was now fishing through his pack for the travel wafers Galadriel had given them. Made by Elves, they were called lembas and just a few mouthfuls would sustain anyone. Much like the draught their father made, the lembas chased the tired out of limbs and the weary out of hearts. Elrohir broke off a mouthful, delighting in the sweet taste as he put the rest back. Having experienced a quite ride so far, he was a bit surprised to hear his brother's soft humming and then singing; 

_A Elbereth Githoniel,_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath!_

_Na-chaered paln-díriel_

_o galadhremmin ennorath,_

_fanuilos, le linnathon_

_nef aear, si nef aearon!_

Elrohir smiled, Elladan had always had a knack for remembering songs. And this was one they both knew, their mother had sung it often. He waited a moment, then joined the verses, twin voices twining the sweet melodies together;__

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_

_O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_

O Light to us that wander here 

_Amid the world of woven trees!_

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! 

_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_

_Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee_

_In a far land beyond the Sea._

O stars that in the Sunless Year 

_With shining hand by her were sown,_

_In windy fields now bright and clear_

_We see your silver blossom blown!_

O Elbereth! Githoniel! 

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees,_

_They starlight on the Western Seas._

            They looked at each other and grinned as they finished the song. The last verse did not truly apply to them, only to their parents and grandparents. They had been born in Middle-earth, not across the sea. But they had learned this song, as well as most others they knew, from their parents, whom had never refrained from singing around their children. A little sigh left Elrohir, he still missed their mother, though she had left to go West long long ago. Celebrían had been full of laughter and joy, but after that fateful day she had been distressed and had longed for the healing she would find in the West. She had told her children that she loved them and would wait for the day they'd meet again.. but that had been five hundred and nine years ago, just half a millennia. They had been adults by then, but still it had hurt to see their mother leave. Both had been tempted to accompany her to the Sea.. but Elrond had feared that they would leave with her rather than stay. Elrohir shook his head, chasing sad thoughts away. Again he heard Elladan singing, but it was a song he knew wasn't Elven. It was one written by an old hobbit that had been living in Rivendell. Dear old Bilbo Baggins. 

The Road goes ever on and on 

_Down from the door where it began._

_Now far ahead the Road has gone,_

_And I must follow if I can,_

_Pursuing it with eager feet,_

_Until it joins some larger way_

_Where many paths and errands meet._

_And whither then? I cannot say. _

            "Do you fancy we'll find a larger meaning in all our wanderings?" Elrohir posed the question when the song finished. 

            Elladan shrugged. "I know not. Simply that I like that song, I think it applies to us. We've always been wanderers." 

            Elrohir smiled and nodded. "Much to our father's distress. And we're not always as eager as Bilbo thought. At least when it came to running errands like this."

            "May I remind you that this is one of the first ones we've been sent on when we had any doubt. All other times we brought ourselves right into risk without second thought. Our first war, when he fought at Fornost and before Estel had even been born. We weren't even adults yet then."

            "Yes, well. Fine. Father only let us go because Glorfindel would be with us. And we would have been adults in another three centuries. We would have found a way to go north and defend Arnor." Elrohir remembered the day clearly. They had nearly begged their father to let them go. Finally Elrond had conceded, so long as a company went with them.

            "What do you think will happen?"

            "I think we'll find what we're looking for, whether we want to or not."

†

Well that's the end of that. Found another online source for elvish (www.geocities.com/almacq.geo/sindar/index.html) and I'll be using that. (I may even go back to change some of my earlier stuff. But not until class is out). Please read and review!!

Oh.. and I won't shamelessly plug another short story I wrote (entitled "Forgotten Thoughts of Yesterday") but if you should happen to stumble upon it (click on my highlighted penname at the top of the page to find it easier than a search).. I'd appreciate if you'd read and review it. 

Translations: 

Gada ir ha tola athanen!" (catch it when it crosses the water)

naneth-o-nana-nîn (grandmother – literally 'mother of my mother')

melethnîn (my love)

echui am. (wake up) 

Aur tola. (morning has come)

Maer aur, ionnath-o-sell (good morning, grandsons – literally 'sons of my daughter')


	15. Until At Last

Huzzah, another chapter. I think everyone on ff.net died. Or maybe it's just an end-of-the-semester type thing. –shrug- Hope everyone comes back to life soon! Here's another chapter, featuring the Rangers. You know the drill ^.^ read and review please.

-A

Until At Last 

            Aragorn looked out over the windswept Weather Hills from his place on Weathertop. On the hill had once stood the great watch tower of Amon Sûl, but now only ruins remained. Amongst the stones gathered the Dúnedain, the last protectors of the north. The last had just arrived, a total of forty men were assembled, waiting for their chief to speak. Aragorn launched into the retelling of all that had transpired and all that had been decided during the Council of Elrond just two days ago. All listened intently, they had noticed vague changed and harsh ones over the past few years. The news brought things into focus. 

            "Our time is rising even in this shadow. If the Fellowship is to succeed we must find all we can of the Riders. Only the bodies of horses were found, we must know what has become of the Nine. We ride north, south, west, and east – but do not cross the Misty Mountains. Take your leave now, time is against us." With these last words the Rangers left as discreetly as they had arrived until but a few remained. Farren, Haeranan, and Jephima approached Aragorn quietly.

            "We had expected to see the twins with you." 

            Aragorn shook his head. "They have been sent to the south east to seek news, we will see them when we return to Rivendell." _I hope, _he added silently. The boy near him looked a bit put out, evidently Jephima had hoped to see Elladan and Elrohir again. A flash of gold caught his attention and the Dúnadan shook his head. "Forgive me, I've neglected to introduce you to those that will be joining us."

            Two Elves slipped down from the stone they had been settled on, one a rich blond and the other had more of a silvery shade. 

            "Farren, Haeranan, and Jephima, I present you to Badalë and Celebëarin of the House of Elrond." The Elves gave half bows as their names were said and the Dúnedain returned the gesture. Aragorn looked to the sky – the sun was sinking on the western horizon, only it's light could be seen just above the hills. "We'll stay here tonight and ride south along the Mitheithel and farther to the Gwathló tomorrow. We may find news there."

            "We will keep watch, we have little need for sleep this night." Celebëarin offered, already climbing up a crumbling wall and rock face. Badalë was already on the western wall, watching the evening overtake the sunset. Farren shook his head with a smile.

            "It seems we are given little choice. Good night and good watch to you, Elves." The men soon began to settle themselves in sheltered places, but none slept yet. It was somewhat of a tradition to watch the Star of Eärendil, the last of the simarils, rise in the sky. Jephima turned his head at the sound of gentle humming, then actual chanting. It surprised him to see it was Aragorn and not one of the Elves. The young man rolled over to better hear it. 

Farewell we call to hearth and hall!  
Though wind may blow and rain may fall,

We must away ere break of day

Far over wood and mountain tall.

            There was a pause and Jephima wondered if the song was finished before two more voices entered, both soft but strong and sweet. The voices filled his heart with warmth and light as they Elves joined in Aragorn's song: 

To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell 

In glades beneath the misty fell,

Through moor and waste we ride in haste,

And whither then we cannot tell.

With foes ahead, behind us dread,

Beneath the sky shall be our bed,

Until at least our toil be passed,

Our journey done, our errand sped.

            Jephima's heart lifted at the thought of going to Rivendell, to live amongst the Elves as Aragorn had. The young man let out a quiet sigh as he settled. The Elves had broken off and now Aragorn's pleasant voice was alone once more:

We must away! We must away! We ride before the break of day! 

            The song ended and Jephima understood its meaning – they would be leaving before dawn and once they had gone down the river they would return to Rivendell. _To Rivendell and the Elves!_ After meeting Elladan and Elrohir it had been all he could do to keep his thoughts from wandering to the Elves. And now he would travel with two others from the House of Elrond. He looked up and saw the silhouettes of the Elves; the moon and star light were caught in their fair hair and held deep within their eyes. The boy sighed and rolled over restlessly before falling into a deep slumber. 

†

            Celebëarin looked to the east, as he had for most of the night, and sighed. There was a slight pearl glow just over the far off Misty Mountains – they looked to be mere bumps on the horizon. He leapt down from his great stone perch lithely, not a sound was made as he landed. With light feet he crossed the ruins to climb up another great wall. Badalë was at the top. On closer inspection Celebëarin found that though his friend's eyes were open, they were unfocused. Celebëarin smirked and shook his head. He had slept the same way for some of the night: eyes open, ears alert, but mind walking in the dream world. With a light touch, the other Elf woke and looked to the east, then focused blue eyes on Celebëarin's silver-grey ones. "Shall we wake them?"

            "Yes, Elessar wished to be off before dawn."

            "Speak not that name 'til he takes it for himself. He does not yet possess the Elfstone."

            "Of course." Celebëarin took a moment to look proper contrite before leaping down again to rekindle the fire. Badalë joined him on the ground shortly to wake the Dúnedain. Aragorn they had found to be awake already and Jephima was the most reluctant.

            "Wake to the day, young Ranger." Badalë tilted his head, trying to rouse Jephima. It was a comical sight – an Elf poised gracefully over the young man in a position that would have been made to look awkward by a human. Celebëarin and Aragorn both found the humour and chuckled softly. Jephima rolled over to find himself face to face with an upside-down Elven face. He gave a little cry and shot up, only to hit his head against Badalë's chest. The Elf laughed and stood up as to let the boy rise, the rest of the group was smiling good naturedly. 

            "Do not feel embarrassment, young one, I assure you that you are not Badalë's first victim." Aragorn grinned as he spoke, Jephima looked rather irritated to be awakened so early and in so odd a fashion.

            "I'd 've preferred a simple bucket of water over my head." 

            "It could have been arranged, but I saw no need to waste water until we are near the river and surrounded by it." Badalë's light voice held a cheerful tone as he sat beside Celebëarin. Jephima was soon at the fireside, observing the two Elves. In some ways they were much like Elladan and Elrohir – both cheerful and bright with good natures and he had a feeling they would be serious when they had to be. But of course the differences were just as obvious to him. Celebëarin and Badalë were not related, as far as he knew, nor did they have dark hair. And they simply _felt_ different to him. He couldn't explain it and wouldn't try to. 

            "Aragorn, the Dwarves have said little to me of the matters of which you speak. I have not been far east enough to visit Erebor for some time, though. And that is where you say that Gimli and his father Glóin arrived from." Farren had awoken on his own pace and was not seated at the fire, smoothing his chestnut hair.

            "That does not surprise us." Badalë's voice held some scorn, but now it was Celebëarin's turn to shoot him a reprimanding look. Badalë's return was sullen. 

            "You speak harshly - "

            "No less than they deserve. Great disrespect was shown to Elrond upon the arrival of Gimli son of Glóin to his home. Tis his own fault I hold this judgement now."

            "Both of you quiet. We did not bring this up to discuss the grievances between Dwarves and Elves. And I am not entirely surprised, Farren. They Dwarves of the Misty Mountains are not so connected to the world as they once were." Aragorn had chastised both the Elves, and both had looked like surprised children for a moment before become good natured once more. If they had decided to discuss all of the problems between the two races, they would never get anything done. 

            "Yes, that is true. And I wonder if they would have said aught to me at all of their troubles." Farren nodded slowly and went about searching his pack for something to eat. He'd noticed the Elves crunching happily on lembas. 

            "Hurry with your meals, we leave as soon as we can. We've at least six hundred miles to cover and I wish to cover the territory in six days, as far south as Lond Daer."

            "That would suggest you wish to make this entire journey – south to Lond Daer and home to Imladris – in less than a fortnight." Haeranan spoke up, sounding just slightly overwhelmed. "Are you sure we can meet this pace?"

            "Yes. We must. Elrond asked for news as swiftly as we could manage. Time is of the essence of all we are to do."

            "If that is so, then we should quiet our chatter and liven our limbs. Celebëarin and I are ready, we need only your word."

            Aragorn nodded. "In ten minutes we ride. The dawn is upon us."

†

Short, yes. But don't let that stop you from pushing the little review button! ^.^

AN: Song taken from FotR

Translations: 

Mitheithel – the Hoarwell

Gwathló – the Greyflood__


	16. Riddles

Another chapter here, I suppose it's about time I put a disclaimer in, huh? Here goes:

Disclaimer: I don't own Middle-earth (I wish I did), I don't own Elladan or Elrohir (oh god I wish I did…), I don't own Aragorn or Elrond (this is torture..), I don't own any of Tolkien's Elves… (-sigh-). So… yeah. I don't own any money either. No suing.

Yay! She's finally written it! Okay, now on to this chapter, please read and review and I'll love you and send you an Elf-in-a-Box! (right after I get one myself..)

-A

Riddles

            Ten days after leaving Lórien the young Elves were on the eastern banks of the Anduin. To their west they could just vaguely hear the roaring of Rauros, closer than that were the peaks of Eymen Muil. Their path went around these dangers, but in their way lay others. 

            Elladan rode close to his brother, they were nearing Dagorlad, the great battle plain, spread out before them and that fact agitated him. Elrohir felt no better, though he tried to cheer Elladan up on and off throughout the day. In the distance rose the mountains of Mordor, their jagged peaks were dark and foreboding, and Elrohir did not like them at all. He could not imagine crossing into those dark lands, as his father had with Gil-galad's host so long ago at the end of the Second Age. The High-king had fallen in that land, along with many other great Men and Elves. With a shudder, Elrohir shook off the ghosts of the past. Beside him, Elladan seemed to be doing the same.

            "We should have looked at the maps in Lórien, to better measure the distance." Elladan broke the silence, and then began to fish out a wafer of one of the lembas. Elrohir nodded his agreement.

            "Or better yet, we should have taken one our father's maps." He paused to look up at the dimming sky, then took a quick look around. "Then again, we know where we are now and we know where we must got from here. Those are the Ered Lithui to our east and Dagorlad is spread out between there and us. The fog and mire to our west, I would then assume, are the Dead Marshes."

            Elladan gave a shudder at the mention of the Marshes; he hoped they would not have to cross them. "If it comes to passing through the Marshes or edging on Mordor, I would choose the Marshes." 

            Elrohir nodded slowly, then began to sing. He had noticed that speaking in their own tongue with Elladan had seemed to brighten things some. Perhaps it was treacherous to speak it a land forsaken by Elves, but it lifted their hearts to do so. Silence would have driven them mad. The song he'd begun was a lament to Gil-galad, Elrohir had felt it was appropriate, or at least a part of it. 

_Alcarelen ne aran Eldaron._

_Sen i nandaror lire nimbanen:_

_i telwa ya ardarya ne vanima ar latina_

_imbe I Oronti ar i ear._

_Macilerya ne lenwa, eccorya ne laice,_

_Silala cassarya vahaia cenina;_

_i unotime eleni menelo telluma_

_naltanar turmaryasse telpina._

_Nan yalume haya lendero,_

_Ar mammen marnero uner pole quete;_

_An morniennan elenarya lantante_

_Mordoresse yassen i huiner nar._

            Elladan glanced to his brother and a smile appeared. "Do you intend to sing to me whenever my spirits fall?" The grin Elrohir flashed him could be called nothing less than mischievous. His younger brother broke into a rowdy and silly song, pleased to hear Elladan's delighted laughter. It almost seemed as if the very sound made the clouds thin. But night would soon be falling, already the sun was sinking towards the west. 

            "If my singing does not work, than perhaps I can ask you riddles to take your mind off things," Elrohir grinned, "for I am better at reciting and making them up than I am songs." In truth he was. While Elladan could easily spout poetry, songs, and history, Elrohir could invent riddles and stories; he'd kept them both entertained when they were children and he would do so now. 

            "Since you incited this game, you can start it."

            Elrohir nodded and immediately retaliated with the first riddle of their game; 

_Greater than the Valar,_

_More evil than the Dark Lord,_

_The poor have it, the wealthy need it._

_If you eat it, you will die._

            Elladan rolled his eyes. "That's an easy one, you came up with that when we were little."

            "If it is so easy then why haven't you recalled the answer?" Elrohir grinned as Elladan paused, as if trying to remember something. 

            "The answer is nothing."

            "Yes – your turn. And make it a good one."

            Elladan nodded and went silent again, looking around as if needed inspiration. 

One of us falls but never breaks 

_One of us breaks but never falls_

_What are we?_

            "Ha! A waterfall and a wave-"

            "Wrong – nightfall and daybreak. I was looking to the west when I came up with it, I was sure you'd get it.. But then again, I suppose your answers are right as well. Either way, it's your turn again."

            "All right, I learned this one from Bilbo,

Little Nancy Netticoat 

_In a white petticoat_

_And a red nose_

_The longer she stands_

_The shorter she grows._"

            "That certainly sounds like something from a hobbit…" Elladan trailed off. He'd listened to riddles from Bilbo before and yet this one he must have missed. He tried to think of an answer; hobbit riddles usually had pleasant answers. "Red nose.. white petticoats… grows shorter as it stands.. What grow shorter?" He mused aloud to himself. He tried to picture it in his mind.. red, then white, growing shorter and shorter. Suddenly it came to him and he grinned. "The answer is a candle, isn't it?"

            "Yes, very good. Your turn." Elrohir grinned, he hadn't expected Elladan to take so long to guess it. On the other hand, it had taken him a good ten minutes to figure it out when Bilbo asked him. 

            "All right, if you don't get this one you have to tend the horses when we stop – which I think should be soon."

            "Agreed, I would tend them anyway. Now ask before I grow old!" Elrohir smiled at his brother's quiet laughter. 

            Elladan was struck with inspiration at that moment, and he combined his own verses with the idea of a riddle he'd heard once from Aragorn, again it had been long ago. 

Do not begrudge this 

_For it is not the fate of all save we_

_Yet it is feared_

_And shunned in many lands_

_Causes problems and sometimes gaps_

_Can hobble the strongest and memory lapse_

_What is this danger that all others face_

And yet is not feared by those of our race? 

            Elrohir's brow wrinkled some in concentration and a frown of thought graced his young face. He hadn't expected Elladan to come up with something so clever as that. He heard his brother's laughter and the question, "Have I finally bemused you, tithen-muindor?" To that Elrohir responded, "No.. just give me a moment… and I'm not so much younger, iaur-muindor.." He grinned some. He truly didn't mind having an older brother, it was rather fun to argue about it sometimes, though, as they were indeed twins. After a long while, Elrohir shook his head. 

            "I cannot think of an answer – what is it?"

            "Old age." Elladan grinned as he revealed the answer and let out a triumphant yell.  "Your prodding gave me an answer to it, and one or two verses I borrowed from a riddle from Estel, from long ago. The rest are mine."

            Elrohir laughed softly. "Mae nauth, Elladan. I suppose this means we should stop for the evening, and I will tend the horses." After riding a short distance they stopped, finding a small ring of stones that would provide some protection during the night. They dismounted, Elrohir took the horses and began to search through his own pack for the brush he always carried when riding. Unfortunately they had no grain, and so the animals would have to forage for what greens they could. Elladan went about building a small fire, more for the comfort of light rather than warmth or protection, and soon thereafter Elrohir joined him. 

I am sometimes round 

_Sometimes halved_

_Sometimes just a sliver_

_But even when you can't see me_

I am always there 

            Elladan glanced at his brother curiously and found him looking up at the sky, where the waning moon was rising. "The moon, is the answer. And it helps none that you ask the riddle when you are staring at the answer." He chastised playfully, seeing his brother's sheepish grin when he looked back. 

            "Fine. A little slip up is granted after a long day.. I will take first watch and wake you in some hours, when the moon is half through it's journey." Elladan nodded and settled down against the rocks, eyes staring blankly into the fire. But he would not sleep so easily, and after some time he murmured, 

_Often spoken of, never seen,_

_Ever coming, never been,_

_Daily looked for, never here,_

_Still approaching, coming near._

_Thousands for its visit wait_

_But alas for their fate,_

_Tho' they expect me to appear_

_They will never find me here._

_I never was, am always to be,_

_No one ever saw me, nor ever will._

            Elrohir smiled and looked at his brother. "Tomorrow is the answer, now go to sleep, Elladan, lest you wish to be awake all night." His brother gave a slight shake of his head and soon settled once more, looking the vision of peace while he drifted off. Elrohir could tell when he was finally asleep – the grey eyes had glazed over as they were wont to do when Elves walked in a dream world. "Olthao mae a erio mae." He murmured softly before resuming his watch, his eyes on the sky, the stars and moon, and his ears alert of any sounds other than Elladan's breathing and the sounds of the horses. 

†

Yay.. chapter done, more soon. Please read and review – remember: Elf-in-a-Box!

tithen-muindor - little brother

iaur-muindor - big(lit: older) brother

Mae nauth - well thought

Olthao mae a erio mae - dream well and wake (lit: rise) well


End file.
